


Time to Shine

by Evelyn_Harrison



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ??? Jared, Alana is Carapace, Alana is Nino because of she’ll rock the carapace look, Anyways, BMC cameos, Bi Evan, Connor is Adrien plus a mom that’s there, Connor is Chat Noir, Evan is Ladybug, Evan is Marinette, F/F, Gay Connor, How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, It’s a crossover, Jared deserves the bee miraculous because he is the bomb, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Pining, Please don’t kill me, The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman is QUEEN BEE YEET, Zoe is Alya because I think she’ll look good in a fox suit, Zoe is Rena Rouge, and it was me, doesn’t really follow the story line in either fandoms, fluff probably, it had to be done, it’s pretty gay, lesbian Alana, like a crossover AU thing, oh that’s how, pan zoe, some angst but mostly chill stuff, someone had to do it, this is going to be going to hell omg, yeah so you guessed it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_Harrison/pseuds/Evelyn_Harrison
Summary: “B-but why me? Why us?” The blond asked, staring at the brown haired a few feet away from him. The familiar red earrings sat in the black box, and it seemed to be calling for him. A small, silent call.“Yeah, why us? We’re just teens with too many mental problems.” Connor snorted at his dark humour, but gripped the box with his silver ring tightly. He still didn’t make eye contact with Evan.Master Fu gave both of them a calm and assuring smile. “That’s easy to answer.”Evan waited, hands beginning to sweat a bit, and he furiously tried to wipe them off with his blue polo shirt. Suddenly, he felt a large, warm hand take his own, and Evan looked up. It was Connor’s. He felt his anxiety diminish, and a noticed that a small smile appeared on Connor’s lips.The smaller boy couldn’t help but to smile too, a light pink blush covering his freckled cheeks. They waited for Master Fu to answer, their fingers laced together and heat spreading between them.Master Fu smiled again at both Evan and Connor’s interaction, vaguely waving his hand at both of them.“It’s both of your times to shine.”





	1. Prolouge - Evan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please spare me!! One night I had the best and worst idea ever, and it happened to be this fic! Weird, I know. My friend already told me that. Anyways, please enjoy the first chapter! It’s around five written (one sided) pages, so it shouldn’t be so long!

Evan - Third POV 

The bell rang faster than Evan thought it would. He sprinted inside the classroom, panting and so not ready for the disapproving look the teacher will have on his face. Luckily, however, there was not teacher, but the one and only—

THWACK—

Evan fell at the hard impact, landing on his behind and groaning. His backpack did manage to cushion his fall a bit. He didn’t realize who he ran into until he looked up. And that made his heart jump-start to the next dimension.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you okay, Evan?” The familiar, brown haired brilliant blue eyed - with a dash of brown in them - boy asked, his voice concerned and deep.

“C-C-C-Connor!” Evan stammered, before realizing that he should reply, rather than stammering out Connor’s name. “I-I’m f-f-fine, thank y-you. I wasn’t l-looking where I was g-going, it’s not y-your fault! Are you okay?”

Connor reached out his hand, and in which Evan blushed and took. “I’m okay, and I’m glad you’re not hurt.”

Evan felt the blush spread throughout his whole face. ‘He asked me how I felt! And his hand! It was so warm!’

Before the two could say anymore, the teacher walked in. “Morning Evan, Connor, class.” He nodded his head in acknowledgment towards the two, and them to everyone else. “Please take your seats, and let’s go over what we’ve reviewed yesterday on the American Revolution.”

Evan quickly scurried to his seat, which was conveniently right behind Connor’s. The class was arranged in a weird desk arrangement. In the front, there were two desks on the right and left, with a big walkway down the middle. Behind where three desks, the four and five. 

Connor sat one seat away from the door, and his younger sister who managed to skip a grade sat beside him. Zoe was only able to skipped to the higher grade because of her remarkable marks and grades. With the help of Connor and her parents, she was able to land a spot in the same classes.

In Evan’s row, his friends Jared and Alana sat. Jared was the closest to the window and door, and Alana sat in the middle of the boys, behind Zoe. 

Once Evan took his seat, the two of them gave him smirks and grins. 

“You’ve got it bad, Evan.” Alana teased, nudging him gently. 

“How are you not dating him already?” Jared raised his eyebrows. “My ship is still waiting at the docks.”

“I-I know Alana, and Jared, it’s time to stop.” Evan covered his face with his hands, the blush that had left earlier quickly came back to him. His hands began to lightly sweat as he rethought the encounter. 

The teacher droned on for a few minutes, in which Evan didn’t listen to. Instead, he daydreamed about the incident that had just played out, and how great and utterly terrifying it turned out to be.

It wasn’t always like this, however. It all started on day, the first day of Senior Year.

~~~

A newly, itchy cast layed uncomfortably on Evan’s arm. It was hauntingly blank, but the final day of it being on.

“It’s your first day of Senior Year! Be a little hyped up, honey! One more year, then you have a whole new life ahead of you! What’d ya say?” His single mother, Heidi Hansen, said, trying to cheer him up. She leaned on the island counter, smiling down at Evan as he fiddled with his backpack straps.

Evan had a depressing summer break, and hoped that it would of been better. He couldn’t of lied to his mom, saying how he fell from a forty foot tall tree in a park. Everything was too much for him, and he couldn’t bottle his feelings any longer.

His mom understood him, and supported Evan. He’s gotten help for his depression and crippling social anxiety, and with a little reinvention, he doesn’t feel so bad about himself. The self hate that burned inside of him has diminished.

“Thanks mom. I’ll try.” He said, before leaving for school. His house wasn’t far, so it didn’t take long until he arrived. He arrived earlier than expected, and made a beeline to the computer lab. Opening a Google Doc, he typed out a therapy letter that was meant for his treatment and anxiety.

‘Dear Evan Hansen,  
Today is going to be a good day and here’s why:  
Because today, today you’re you, and that’s enough.  
But like, maybe be a you that everyone likes. That everyone will notice and look at. Maybe, just maybe, someone will find you. Would anyone notice if I just disappeared tomorrow? Would they care? But all my hope is pinned on...’

Evan decided to leave that blank. He didn’t know who to put down. His mom, his therapist? He looked at the glowing screen that illuminated in the dark room, and continued.

‘Sincerely, your dearest and closest friend,  
Me’

It felt half-hearted and empty, but that’s all he could churned out on the doc. He quickly printed it and closed all of his tabs once he heard the printer buzz. Standing up, he was about to retrieve his piece of paper from the old printer when the slightly infamous Connor Murphy appeared at the door, which was right beside the printer.

“O-oh. Hi Evan.” Connor waved, his face holding a calm smile. “I was looking for you.”

Evan looked a but nervously and skeptically at the taller boy. “Really? For me?”

“Yeah. Look, I came here to apologize about earlier. Jared was being an idiot and I was having an incredibly bad morning with my father, in which I ended up taking it out on you.” He paused, “I’m sorry, Evan, and I should of never let my petty emotions hurt someone so... innocent.” He explained, looking down at his shoes.

Evan blinked, bewildered. His palms were sweaty, and it felt surreal. The Connor Murphy— apologizing? To Evan?

“No-no-no-! I-it’s okay. Jared was just being, erm, Jared. You don’t have to apologize!” Evan forced out.

“No, no, it’s fine. I, um, had some bad years and I’ve been trying to get— better— and not, not be such a hazard to people. So, like, this is my first actual, big step.” Connor paused again, his eyes falling onto Evan’s cast. “No one has signed your cast.”

Evan looked down at his blank, pitiful cast. Embarrassment filled his stomach, and it showed on his cheeks. “Oh-oh yeah. It’s been on f-for a f-few months. I don’t have many—.” He coughed, “—friends, and no one else bothered. It’s fine, r-really. It’s the last day, so, so—.”

“I’ll sign it. Do you have a Sharpie?” Connor reached out his hand.

“A-a Sharpie? I, um,” Evan reached down to his khaki pocket to find it there. “H-here.”

With one hand, Connor swiftly took the Sharpie, and with the other, he pulled Evan closer to him to sign the blank cast. Evan watched as Connor spelt his name in large, bold letters all across the cast, taking up majority of the room.

“Dammit.” Connor muttered. “I guess there won’t be room for anyone else.”

“I-it’s okay, really—.” Evan tried to stammer out. “Y-you don’t have to...”

Connor looked at Evan, with a small, sad smile on his face. “Now we can pretend like we both have friends.”

And just like that, Evan’s heart burst into a million pieces. Heat flared across his face faster than a gust of wind, and his knees became wobbly. ‘Oh my god. He— I—!’

Connor let go of Evan’s arm, and his attention shifted to the lone piece of paper waiting on the printer.

“Is this yours?” Connor picked it up. “It says, ‘Dear Evan Hansen’ on it. That’s you.”

Evan blinked a few times, before getting a quick check back into reality. “Oh— that’s my—!”

“‘Would anyone notice if I just disappear tomorrow? Would anyone care? But all of my hope is pinned on...’” Connor read out loud, before giving Evan a sad, empathetic look.

“Please, don’t, don’t, I-it’s just my therapy letter! I-I have social anxiety! It’s, I,” Evan stammered, feeling a wave of panic engulf him. The blush disappeared, and his face turned pale. He quickly reached for the letter, and shoved it in his backpack.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of—!” Connor tried, his voice tense and he felt that he made a terrible mistake. “Evan, please, I didn’t mean to!”

“No, I, I just need to leave, please just let me—.” Evan started to feel desperate, and he tried to push past the taller boy. His hands trembled, feeling sick in the stomach. “I, I can’t—!”

“Evan, I’m just like you.” Connor nearly shouted, his voice rising a bit. It made Evan freeze in his tracks, and he stopped to process those words.

“W-what...?”

“I have been dealing with my unstable family, bipolar disorder and depression for too many goddamn years. I understand. A few months ago, I was ready to disappear.” Connor looked straight into Evan’s pure, melty chocolate eyes.

“It seems so much in such a short time, dumping my screwed up life onto you, but what other way would I of made you stay and listen?”

The panic started to simmer down, but his heart still raced. He had a million thoughts in his head.

“I don’t know who you’re hope is pinned on, but whoever it is, I hope he or she can really help support you to be the person you want to be. Someone that isn’t afraid of themselves.”

The blush started to creep in again, spreading to his neck and ears. His palms were sweaty again, but for a different reason.

“Maybe, just maybe, we both can pretend that we have friends.” Connor motioned to Evan’s cast, the sad smile returning.

Evan’s mouth moved on his own. “I-it doesn’t have to be pretend.” He whispered, before covering his mouth with one hand.

It seemed that Connor’s cheek brightened to a sort of shade of pink. “Yeah, it doesn’t have to be pretend.”

The bell rang, interrupting them. Connor quickly moved out of Evan’s way, before waving and walking down the hall out of Evan’s sight, leaving the boy in the blue striped polo shirt in a puddle of his own gooey mess of a new crush.


	2. Prolouge - Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, people actually look at this fic and (a few) kudoed it? That gives me the ultimate motivation to write more chapters! One of my favourite fan fic authors also followed my tumblr last night and I just ?????? started to cry? Like, thank you all!! This chapter isn’t as good (to me) but hopefully you’ll like it?
> 
> Note: There is two swear words, plus a few ‘not as bad’ swear words. I don’t like swearing, but it is for the fic.

Connor - Third POV

The bell rang as Connor entered the classroom, surprising, on time. Zoe already took her seat, right beside Connor, and was doodling stars on the cuffs of her jeans with Crayola felt markers. One purple marker layed near her desk, but had not been picked up by Zoe or anyone.

“You’re early.” He said to his younger sister.

“And you’re late.” She raised an amused eyebrow, but kept on doodling. “What were you doing, anyways?”

“Got into a quick chat with my English teacher. He told me that I was getting decently high marks in his class.” He tossed his messenger bag to the ground and sat down, resting his chin on the desk.

“Hey, you saw that purple marker on the ground. Can you pick it up for me? It fell earlier.” Zoe pointed at the marker that Connor just past.

“Wow, nice manners. Where did you learn that from?” He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Why didn’t you ask me that earlier?” He groaned, but got back up tor retrieve the lone marker.

“I’ve learned from the best.” She smirked at him. 

Connor was about to throw back a witty comment, when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see his classmate, Evan Hansen, run right into him.

A few people gasped, including Zoe, and stared at the scene that had played before them. Evan fell backwards, landing onto his backpack with a soft _thud_. Connor grimaced at the sound of the impact, hoping that Evan didn’t hurt himself. Connor put the marker back on Zoe’s desk, but his attention was directed to Evan. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you okay, Evan?” It wasn’t completely the truth, but it sounded more pleasant than to say, ‘You ran into me, and I didn’t do anything to stop you. Except my body stopped you, and you almost had an anime trope happen to you.’

Evan stammered, obviously shocked. “I-I’m f-f-fine, thank y-you. I wasn’t l-looking where I was g-going, it’s not y-your fault! Are you okay?”

Connor reached out his hand, at least being sincere and because he felt bad that he played a part of the impact. “I’m okay, and I’m glad you’re not hurt.” He said, meaning it. He notice a small, adorable and hidden blush bloom on Evan’s face as he took his hand and stood up. It grew once he brushed his khakis off, and Connor felt a slow redness creeping in as well.

They both stood there in silence, the atmosphere around them turning a bit awkward.

Connor took a quick glance at Evan, the smaller boy fidgeting anxiously in his spot. Connor wanted to calm him down, reach out his hand again to him.

His plan was foiled, disappointingly, when the teacher walked in which his fancy clipboard and notes. Nodding at the two, he addressed them and the class, before asking them to take their seats.

Zoe gave him another smirk, this time it was more slyer than earlier, and began to tease him about the blond boy who sat behind him. “Man, if you didn’t like Ladybug so much, you’d be hopelessly pinning for Evan. He’s first in line for your gay heart.”

“Sh-shut up Zoe!” His cheeks flared, and he looked down at his notes. The majority of them where covered with doodles of his superhero crush, the famous Ladybug that protected their city.

Whenever he could, he would doodle various action-filled poses that he remembered Ladybug doing, either as his superhero person or just Connor.

He wasn’t always gazing at his crush from a far, oh no. It was the first day of Senior Year when he caught a glimpse of the other boy on the rooftops.

~~~

“Connor, you’re going to be late for the first day of Senior Year! Zoe is waiting for you!” His mom called from downstairs.

“Just a moment!” Connor grunted, pulling his black hoodie over his head, as well as throwing a bunch of useless, random school crap into his black messenger bag.

He stomps out with the bag slung over his shoulder. The fading scars of white on his wrists and arms have been successfully covered up with the long sleeved hoodie.

Entering the kitchen, he finds his mom, Cynthia, standing beside her husband, Larry, fidgeting around a bit in her spot. She looks nervous and excited. Larry reads a newspaper, to only take a glance at Connor before resuming his reading. Zoe sits opposite from them, finishing her piece of toast. She absently scrolls through social media on her iPhone.

“Morning.” She says, giving him a smirk. That’s her signature look that she gives Connor. A smirk. “I see you’re channeling your inner Hot Topic.”

“Oh hell I am.” Connor replies, reaching into the cool fridge to pulll out the nearly empty milk jug. The white liquid sloshes back and forth, only less than a cup left. Unscrewing the cap, Connor chugs it all in one go. 

“Connor finished the milk!” Zoe exclaimed. “I wanted to finish it.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Connor set the milk at the sink to be rinsed off. He looked up at the clock, only to see that the school bell was going to ring in less than 10 minutes. “How the fuck, we’re going to be late.”

“Language, Connor.” Larry said, voice clipped and stern.

“Oh, I’m sorry, _what the fuck_.” He turned around to meet his father head to head. Connor felt an itch on his arms, nails digging into his palms. He doesn't even know why he got so angry all of a sudden.

“Young man, you will not act like this on the first day of school.” Larry grumbled, putting his newspaper down.

“And so what if I do?” Connor snapped. “For god sakes, it's my last year! You can’t tell me what to do!” His eyes began to tunnel a bit, the red, fury, anger boiling and the white noise in his ears rang. _Why can’t you just let met do what I want?_  

“Yes I can, because I am the man of the house!” Larry boomed, standing up to look over Connor. His mom retreated back a few steps, and Zoe was out of his vision.

“You sure don’t act like one!” Connor shouted, his voice matching Larry’s. He felt a firm tug on his hoodie, and looked back to find Zoe. She wasn’t looking at him, but the aura around her was shakened.

_Oh god, I can’t hurt her too. Or mom._ He thought. His mom moved away from the scene and to a different room. Immediately turning back around, he walked away to the lobby, where his truck keys layed. “We’re going. Bye Mom.” He said before opening the front door.

Zoe rushed out of the house and to the truck, not bothering to look back. Connor slammed the door behind him and followed her. They both got in, the uneasiness still in the air.

Clicking his tongue, he looked over to his sister, who put her purple and pink pastel backpack on her lap. “Sorry, I’m just all pissed at everything today.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Zoe nodded, not looking at Connor.

Exhaling, Connor stared the truth and drove to school, neither of them saying anything during the short trip. He parked the truck in the parking lot, tossing his keys in his bag. “So, I guess we’ll see each other later?”

Zoe nodded once more, turning her back on him. As she opened the truth door, she whispered, “You’re getting better, don’t forget that. All the progress we made up for the lost years are going to be wasted. Just, keep that in mind,” before exiting the truck.

Connor sat in the driver’s seat, the thought sinking in.

~~~ 

The day ventured on slowly. He remembered only bits and pieces of it.

Shouting at Jared fucking Kleinman, pushing an innocent boy into a row of lockers. Finding and apologizing to the boy— Evan. They talked for a bit, Connor signing the cast that pitifully stared back at him, blank and empty. The warmth in Evan’s eyes, along with tints of despair, sadness and worry. A letter to Evan. Disappearing, sadness.

He remembered as he read Evan’s letter, how much it felt like he wrote it himself. Not Sincerely Evan, but Sincerely Connor. He remembered how he wanted to disappear from the world, the cruel, cruel world. That no one would notice or care if he did, one day, vanish. But unlike Connor at his darkest hour, Evan did have someone to believe in. To believe that he’ll reach up and rise again. He had hope.

Connor found himself spilling out his life story to Evan, hoping that they could connect. That someone other than his family and therapist would listen. Evan did. He listened.

Connor wasn’t alone anymore. And so was Evan.

The day ended rather quickly, and Connor layed on his bed with his iPhone nearby. He managed to make up with Larry, and the cuts and bruises of the family were beginning to heal again. The scrapes that he left today has been treated. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore. 

He thought of Zoe, and what she said to him earlier. He guessed that her words made him go and apologize to Evan. maybe it was telling himself to be a better him? The reinvention of her words and his thoughts to become a better Connor?

He tapped on his phone, a beat in his head that seemed to go well with the word ‘Reinvention’

Pulling up Notes on his iPhone, he wrote down a few lyrics that were fresh in his mind. _Maybe Zoe could play the guitar and sing this!_ As he wrote, he had the thought of making up to Zoe for his behaviour, and that the song could work.

Finishing five minutes later, he stared at the triplet. He sang it out loud, off-key, in how he thought it should be sung out. 

’All it takes is a little re-in-ven-tion!

It’s easy to change if you give it your a-tten-tion!

All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you wanna be,’

Connor blinked, feeling that something was missing. He needed to end the verse with something that rhymes with ‘be’. Something catchy and preppy.

For some reason, Evan and his letter popped into Connor’s head. At the very bottom of the letter, Evan had signed it off with, ‘Sincerely, your best and closest friend, Me.’

But it seemed to be too long. Maybe just ‘Sincerely, Me’ could work. It rhymed, and that was a plus.

Snapping his fingers, he jumped off his bed and to his door to show Zoe the song lyrics he made for her. As he was about to, he heard a soft tap-tap-tap noise above him. Looking up, the white ceiling stared back at him.

Connor turned around and opened his window, peeking outside to the dimly lit city. There, he saw the back of a person on the neighbours rooftop, wearing a weird, full body red spandex suit with black spots on it.

“Hey, it’s late out and—.” Connor was about to shout to the person, when the person turned their head to Connor’s way, but not fully looking at him. 

Connor’s heart stopped, his jaw dropping, and he stared at the mysterious boy with soft blond hair and gorgeous brown eyes, a red mask with five black spots covering a part of his face. 

The boy then leaped away into the cold night, leaving Connor starstruck and blown away from such beauty he just witnessed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end, woah. I thought people wouldn’t even make it past halfway. If you see any errors, feel free to tell me in the comments. I am not able to catch everything, since I’m on my own. Thank you so much for reading, and the third chapter (spoiler: miraculouses appear) should be up in a few days! Have a good day!


	3. Prolouge - Part Two - Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh! 20 kudos and over 150 hits? People actually read this? I was originally going to post this in a few days but I got so motivated to type this out today!! As (somewhat) promised, here’s the ladybug miraculous! It’s basically just some ‘intro’ for Evan and people who haven’t seen miraculous ladybug. Not everything is accurate, and I did change a few things. Not everything is here as well, but it will be explained in the next few chapters! We’re getting more or less halfway of the prologue, then after the prologue we’ll go back to the present!

Evan - Third POV

He still couldn’t believe that he fell for a boy just by letting him sign Evan’s cast. Not to mention, in huge, bulk letters. Evan’s thoughts were all jumbled up into a clustered pile, the majority of them were all just filled with Connor.

Connor, Connor, Connor. How his long, untamed brown hair rested on his shoulders. Piercing, ocean blue eyes with that brown tint that was barely noticeable. The way he smiled, even if it was sad and empathetic. The way his voice stayed stead for most of the time, with some occasions, was wavering and uncertain. How Connor tapped his messenger bag strap when he tried to find the words he was trying to say, how utterly tall he was. How can someone grow that much?

School has ended for the day - _thank god_ \- and Evan was walking out of the school, before waiting at the intersection that separated his home and the school. He did notice an old, frail man at the opposite side of the crosswalk, begin to walk when the sign was still red.

A car honked loudly, trying to stop and swerve past the old man. In a flurry of panic and adrenaline once again, Evan dove out to the street, pushing the old man back to the sidewalk, where the car speed past them and a loud chain of honks followed.

Panting, Evan pulled himself and the old man up. He barely registered what happened and how, how was he able to pull that off? With his arm in a cast? It wasn’t possible!

“A-are you ok?” Evan wheezed, but he really should be asking, _what the actual hell just happened_?

The old man smiled at Evan, calm and sincere. “Thank you, boy. I can’t see that well, and I misplaced my glasses at home. I wanted to get groceries for my grandchildren, they absolutely adore rice crackers.”

The sandy blond haired boy gave the old man a nervous smile, still internally freaking out. “You have to try to be more careful. Anyone could of gotten hurt. And if you did, who will get those rice crackers for your grandchildren?” He said, but that annoying, harsh voice hissed at him.

_Says the person who didn’t care about his own life._

“I will, thank you. May I give something of mine to you for a token of gratitude?” The old man grinned.

“N-no. You don’t have to.” Evan shook his head. He saw the Walk sign flicker on, and the two of them went their seperate ways. Evan looked back, and found that the old man was no where to be seen.

Arriving home a bit later than usual, he took off his shoes and tossed his backpack on the island seat. His mom had left a twenty dollar bill on the counter, along side a note with scratchy and quick writing on it.

’Evan,

Work called and I have overtime, so I won’t be back until midnight. By some Chinese food or pizza if you’d like. Don’t forget to take your meds and get a lot of rest! I hope you had a good first day at school, and I’m really sorry that I wasn’t able to hang out with you like I promised.

Love, Mom’

He sighed, pushing the bill and note away. _She always does this. But I can’t really blame her_. Sighing again, this time more heavily, he made a beeline to his room, not noticing a mysterious box that layed on his desk.

When he does notice the black box, it’s way past his bedtime. His mom came home and found out that he didn’t eat any lunch, so she decided to order pizza at 12:15 in the morning. The two ate the whole pepperoni pizza, and his mom then hurried him off to catch some z’s.

He flopped onto his blue patterned sky bed, exhausted, and his eyes trailed off to see the box, a few feet away.

”Huh. Maybe Mom put it there.” Evan whispered to himself. Turning on his desk light, Evan carefully reached out and grabbed the box, his fingers trembling and unused to the soft, smooth texture. Opening it, laid two pale red earrings, with silver studs embedded on the back. It laid on a cushiony, red velvet.

“Earrings? That’s so... weird.” _Unusual, strange, nerve-wrecking_. Nevertheless, he put them on. Why? He doesn’t know why. “This is the weirdest thing I’ve done. Why am I doing this?” As he finished putting them on, a strange, red and black spotted creature popped out.

“Oof! I’m finally out!” The creature said, and looked at Evan. “Hi! I’m—!”

Evan screamed, throwing the closest thing at the creature. He saw the light turn on grom under his closed door, and hid the box under his pillow. The creature also hid as well.

“Evan, hun? Are you ok?” Heidi asked, opening the door with a concerned look on her face.

“M-Mom! I’m ok, just woke up from a really bad nightmare!” He stammered, holding back a grimace from his blatant lie.

Heidi gave Evan a slight, suspicious, but worried face. “Mom, I’m fine. You need to get some sleep.” He said, the lie evident but still hidden well.

She chuckled, “You too, Evan. You have school tomorrow.”

Evan groaned. Besides seeing Connor, even if it’s just a glimpse, nothing else would make up for his terrible, no good, very bad school year.

Heidi grimaced, “I know it’s hard, honey. But after this, your home free! I love you, Evan. I believe in you.”

Sighing, Evan gave her, in what he hopes, a decent painless smile. “Thanks. Love you too.”

Evan’s mom smiled, ruffling his hair, “Goodnight, hun.”

“Night.” Evan responded, and looked away as the door closed. Exhaling, he dug out the box, and the creature returned to Evan’s view.

“Sorry for such a startle! I’m Tikki, the kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous! And you must be Evan!”

“I, erm, hi Tikki. I’m Evan, and, excuse me, what? You’re a kwami? What even is a kwami?”

“Well, kwamis are sprite like creatures that can give people their magical, somewhat god-like powers to them and transform them into animal themed superheroes!” Tikki explained. “I was given to you by the great kwami holder Master Fu, or that old man that you might of helped sometime today, I don’t really know.”

Tikki flew around Evan, a red sparkly dust following her, “He gave me to you so that you can fight off evil!”

“M-me? Why? And to fight evil? I can barely fight the voices in my head!” Evan said exasperatedly.

“Don’t worry! With the Miraculous, it should be a breeze! Just say, ‘Tikki, spots on!’” Tikki beamed, floating in front of Evan.

”T-Tikki, spots on—ahh!”

Evan found himself engulfed in a bright, red light. His face was covered with a thin, flexible material, that stuck on just over his eyes. His clothes was quickly transformed into a red spandex suit with black spots, covering up to his neck.

When the light cleared up, Evan looked into his desk mirror. He looked a bit slimmer without his baggy blue striped polo shirt and khakis, and the suit showed his curves really well. Maybe too well?

“W-what is this?” Evan whispered-exclaimed, examining himself in the mirror. He found a red and five black spotted yo-yo around his waist.

“Your Ladybug!” The kwami said, hearing the voice from the earrings. “You just transformed!”

“B-b-but why me? And it’s kinda feminine looking? No hoodie...? Not that I’m complaining, but can I go by, Ladybeetle or something?” Evan blushed.

“It’s fine! Let’s go on a test run! Open your window and throw your yo-yo to a light pole over there!” Tikki said encouragingly.

Turning off his desk lamp, Evan walked to his window, opening it quietly. “I-I can do this...!” Half of him was saying yes, and the other half was screaming no.

Taking his yo-yo, he spun it a few times before tossing it to a light pole a block away. Jumping out, he swung himself and felt a jolt of anxiety, excitement and adrenaline rush through his veins.

Even with his cast on, that still remained on during the transformation and over his suit, he was able to grasp onto the large pole. His fingers slipped a bit, causing Evan to yelp out in fear and attempt to regrasp it. Pulling himself up, he stood on the pole with perfect balance.

”T-Tikki, what happens if someone notices my cast and recognizes my identity?” Evan looked down at the cast, tensing his arm. 

“Today is just a test run! You just have to keep swinging a bit more to get used to the feel, and then you can go home! Besides, it’s your last day until you can get your cast removed!” Tikki responded.

“H-how do you know that?” Evan asked, suddenly alarmed. He didn’t remember telling Tikki that.

“I can tell what you’re thinking! Only when you’re transformed though. Right now, you’re wondering how your arm isn’t weird feeling. Well, with the Miraculous, it gives you a superlike power. Healing, stamina, strength, agility, flexibility. It protects your body from super harmful attacks from akumatized people. You can fall to the effects of an akumatized person’s powers, but it shouldn’t physically harm you.”

“So I can’t get hurt?” Evan began to swung his yo-yo again.

“You can get hurt, but it wouldn’t be super bad. However, I do get affected, so it’s fair.”

Evan grimaced, “Why risk yourself for me? You don’t even know me.”

Tikki went quiet for a while. Evan threw his yo-yo and swung to the next pole, another block away. His arm felt shaky, but he was bale to land on the pole like a trapeze artist.

“I do it for the Miraculous holders who can achieve greatness in the world. Akumas hurt people, you and other Miraculous holders save them, but you don’t deserve to pay the price.” Tikki said, a slight touch of sadness that underplayed her happy tone.

“Can I ask, what are akumas?” Evan asked, swinging his yo-yo around a few times, flying from one pole to the next. He ran and jumped across a bunch of buildings in his neighbourhood. By the time he took a moment to stop, he didn’t even break a sweat.

“Akumas are butterflies that are responsible for turning people into akumatized villains. I don’t wanna overwhelm you with info, so I’ll fill you in with info as we go!”

Evan nodded, “I noticed I’m not as tired as I should be right now.” He exclaimed, surprised that nothing bad has happened so far. 

“The power of a kwami! You should get some rest, Evan! Tomorrow is when we give it out all!” Tikki encouraged, and Evan felt that she was smiling. 

“Yeah.” Evan nodded, turning back. He leapt onto the house to the right, a quiet  _tap-tap-tap_  noise could be heard. He paused, thinking that the heard something. Looking back, he saw nothing but darkness. Blinking, he shrugged it off and swung away, once again flying though the night sky.

Reaching his house a few minutes later, he untransformed and layed on his bed. Tikki fluttered beside him. “I’m not as nervous as I was earlier.”

“That’s the power of a kwami.” Tikki joked, yawning. “Goodnight, Evan.” 

“Goodnight, Tikki...” Evan said before falling into a comfortable, relaxed sleep.

~~~

When he woke up, he thought it was all just a realistic dream. Stretching his arms, Evan turned off his alarm and headed to the bathroom. That’s when he saw the earrings on his ears, and Tikki flew in a second later.

“Evan! Good morning!” Tikki exclaimed, twirling around him.

“M-morning...” He stammered, completely dozed.

He emerged from the washroom fifteen minutes later, completely refreshed from his shower. Wandering downstairs, Evan found another note waiting for him on the counter.

‘Evan,

I made your lunch for you! It’s in the fridge, so you don’t have to worry about anything going bad. I’ll pick you today, so you don’t have to walk or take the bus! Make sure you eat your breakfast and all of your food at school! Have a good day sweetie!

Love, Mom’

He blinked, and looked at the fruits that sat in the fruit bowl. Snatching an apple, he walked back up to his room and opened his laptop.

_Kwamis_ , Evan typed in the search bar. Nothing. _Miraculous_. The definition of miraculous showed up. _Ladybug_. The scientific name of the ladybug, and a few pictures.

“H-hey Tikki, do you need anything to eat?” Evan asked, closing his laptop and putting in his dark blue backpack. 

“Only for recharging! I just need cookies to fill my energy up!” Tikki smiled.

Evan nodded, bringing his backpack downstairs with him. “Good thing my mom and I bake a lot.” He said, handing a chocolate chip cookie from a glass cookie jar to the red ladybug kwami, in which she ate happily.

His eyes wondered to the clock, and realized that he’d be late soon, and ran out of his home to the bus stop. Sighing, he slumped down on a seat in the middle, with Tikki resting in his khaki pocket. “Another day of school...” He glanced at Tikki, who was hidden in plain sight. 

“Maybe not, with my special little magical friend here.” He whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy it’s ya boi! Thanks for reading this chapter, hopefully it’s just as good as the previous. I might not update a lot because I gotta write the chapters out on paper before I can type and upload it. If anything, the next chapter - Connor’s part two prologue - will be out next week! Have a good day/night!


	4. Prologue - Part Two - Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! 25+ kudos and 250+ hits? What did I do to deserve this??? Anyways, I stayed up until 1:30 to write Connor’s chapter (it’s ok, I feel that it’s rushed but hey, I wrote it out.) This chapter starts right after he saw the mysterious boy (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) and goes on from there! There is some language there, but you know, it's Connor. Hope you enjoy!!

Connor - Third POV

Connor ended up staying up all night, thoughts clouded with the mysterious boy on the rooftops. He replayed the one sided encounter in his head, trying to pick out every detail of the scene.

Oh, how the boy looked so innocent yet confident. Large, doe-like brown eyes, his eyelashes longer than average boys. Not to think or thin eyebrows. The boy looked like a cute as hell model. Who is hidden behind the mask.

A thin set of red full lips, turned and shaped to make the expression sort of confused, but mostly pure and adorable.

A slightly rounded face, but from the looks of it, soft and plush cheeks that could be cupped in warm and gentle hands. Freckles and barely noticeable beauty marks dotted his skin, sprinkled on the boy’s cheek.

Soft fluffy blond hair. It had tints of brown in them, like a dirty blond colour, but it didn’t ruin the look at all. Connor felt that if he brushed his fingers through the boy’s hair, it would be smooth and knotless, clean and fresh.

A curvy, not bulky or thin body, but a pear shaped one. The boy looked shorter than Connor, maybe 5’5’’ or 5’6’’. Connor was around 5’10’’ or 5’11, so it left a five or six inch height differences between them. The boy’s posture was crouched a bit, not totally hunched over but not fully standing tall. Maybe it was the angle that Connor saw him in. Connor supposed it was the red spandex suit that made the boy look so good.

“Fuck, I’m so gay...” Connor sighed, resting his arm on his eyes as he laid on his bed.

Soon, the sunlight started to peek in his windows, and the birds chirped lively, calling everyone to wake up.

He sat upright and got out of his messy bed, filled with random accessories of clothing and art pieces he’ll probably never finish. Peeking outside, Connor saw that no one else was awake. _Figures, it’s six right now_. Grabbing his phone, he walked downstairs to, surprisingly, find Zoe sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap.

Quietly, he snuck up behind her and gave her a tap on the shoulder. She looked back, unamused, and greeted him.

“Why are you up so early?” She asked, her eyes following her older brother move around the couch to sit beside her.

“I could say the same for you.” Connor replied, pulling up the song lyrics he wrote out for her hours ago. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Really? Usually, you’d be exhausted. Dead tired. Out like a log.” Zoe smirked, looking away from her own screen to check out Connor’s screen. “What’s that?”

“Lyrics. For a song I came up with.” Connor showed her his phone. “I made it up last night.”

Zoe pushed away her laptop to the side, grabbing Connor’s phone to examine the lyrics. “You stayed up, all night, for this?”

Connor grimaced a bit, uncertain. “Well, yes and no.” He paused, trying to think of the best way to explain his budding love for some person he’s never met.

“So last night, I couldn’t sleep, which resulted in those lyrics. I was going to show it to you when I finished, but I heard a tap noise from the roof.”

She gasped, “A ghost!”

Connor rolled his eyes, “No! That shit isn’t real.”

Zoe rolled her eyes back at him, “Could be. You never know.”

“Shut up-!” He pushed her lightly, by no means to hurt her. He’s done enough of that. “Anyways, I looked outside to see—.”

“Some robber trying to rob out house. Not bad choice, we do have some cool stuff lying around.” Zoe chuckled, still looking at the lyrics.

“Oh my god, Zo, it was a person, a, a boy!” Connor pushed him phone down from Zoe’s face.

“A boy?” She began to laugh. “You’re excited and shit because you saw a boy on the rooftops?”

“Yeah! He was like, our age, wearing a red spandex suit with black spots on him! He had a mask on and everything! Blond hair, brown eyes...”

A moment lingered between them, before Zoe couldn’t hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing. “So, like, _Spider-Man_? But some kind of ladybug print? Wow, I know you’re gay and all, but this, _this_ , is a whole new level of gay!”

Exasperated, Connor tried to explain the scene better, but he was tongue tied and frustrated to do so. “No! But yes, in a way! he was like a Superhero or something! He vanished into the night!”

Zoe’s laughter died down, and she looked at him dead in the eye, setting his phone down and clamping her hands on his shoulders. “You’re delusional. Get some sleep.”

“Zoe! What I saw was real! Ugh, look, I’ll prove it to you!” Connor sat up, snatching his phone and rushed to get his keys and messenger bag. “I’ll find some sort of evidence of the boy, and I’ll be back to pick you up!”

“Hey! Don’t forget to buy more milk! I want soy! Sweetened!” She shouted as he ran out of the house.

~~~

Connor drove around the neighbourhood for roughly an hour, with no luck what-so-ever of the mysterious ladybug themed boy with a mask. Angered and frustrated, he decided to call it a day, and went to pick up milk for Zoe and himself.

“Dammit Zoe! I was right! I knew what I saw!” He muttered to himself, holding two jugs of milk, one 2% milk and one sweetened soy milk.

He paid for them both with his own allowance (he’ll snatch some money from Zoe’s wallet, she won’t mind) and walked out of the store. Shoving them into the passenger seat, he was about to drive and go home when an old man tripped infront of his truck.

Connor got out of his truck, helping the man back up. “Dude, are you alright?” He asked, hoping it wasn’t too harsh and rude.

The old man smiled up at him, his hand resting on an old wooden cane. “Thank you, boy. I am quite alright.” His eyes glinted with mischief.

Connor didn’t notice it, however. “Be careful out here, anyone could of hit you.” He said, before waving as the old man began to walk away. The taller boy got back into his truck and drove back home. When he looked back to see if the old man was near as he exited the parking lot, Connor realized that he vanished. Shrugging his shoulders, he brushed the thought off.

Arriving home on time, he dumped both milks into the fridge. He noticed that he had a solid hour and a half until school started, he walked back upstairs to his room. Closing the door, he rummaged through his bad to find his phone.

“Shit, where is it?” He grunted, his hand touching a weird object that certainly did not feel like his phone. Taking it out, he found that it was a small black box, with weird red markings on it. Opening it curiously, he was surprised to see a pale silver ring cushioned between red velvet lining.

“The hell is this?” He asked himself, examining it before putting it on. It fit perfectly.

Doing so, a black, strange creature popped out of the ring. It yawned, before lazing looking at Connor. “Huh. Master Fu chose you.”

Connor lurched back, raising the box up. “What the hell are you?” He demanded, ready to throw the box at the floating creature.

“Woah, woah kid. Chill. I’m the kwami of that Miraculous on your finger. The Cat Miraculous.” The creature said, looking around the room.

“The, the what? Kwami? Miraculous?” Connor narrowed his eyes at the ring on his finger, then at the cat-like creature. He lowered the box and set it on the table.

“Yeah, it’s like, the god thing of the shiny ring that can give you magical powers. You can become some cool superhero that’ll fight villains, or whatever.” The creature yawned again. “I’m Plagg, if you wanted to know.”

“Um, Connor.” Connor exchanged. He blinked, and a lightbulb went off in his head. “Superhero? Like, transforming and shit?”

“Mm-hmm. Just say, ‘Plagg, claws out,’ and you’ll get that magical glowy stuff and transform.”

Excited, Connor grinned. “Plagg, claws out!”

“Wait, _fuck_ , not now—!”

A green, bright light engulfed Connor. A black, thin spandex suit replaced his clothes, covering almost his entire body. A thick flexible belt wrapped around his waist, at the back it was used to mimic a tail. A golden bell hung at his collar, and a black thin mask covered the upper part of his face, from the nose up. A set of cat ears rested on top of his head, his crazy brown hair covering his human ears. A thick pair of claw like gloves and thick boots were also apart of his suit.

After the light vanished, Connor looked at himself on his phone camera. “Woah, this is pretty fucking cool.” He chuckled. Connor found a silver baton attached to his belt. Clicking on a green paw print, the baton extended into a longer version of it. Connor also noticed that the pale silver ring turned black, and the center of it had the same paw print.

“Ugh, if your going to go exploring with your new fancy powers, do it quickly. I’m hungry.” The voice of Plagg said, only loud enough for Connor to hear. Smiling, Connor opened his window and leaped outside.

He found that he could jump easier and higher, running along the rooftops. He was barely seen in broad daylight, which was pretty wicked. He didn’t feel tired at all, running and jumping from building to building. _Just like the boy in the red suit._

Playing around, he did a few tests and tricks with his baton. It helped him swing easily around, and it seem to always get longer and longer, never running out. He finally stopped, overlooking the city’s popular mall, and felt excitement and adrenaline. 

“This can’t be real.” Connor said, breath taken from the view. The hot sun, the clouds that seem so close to reach out and touch. “This must be a dream.”

“I kid you not, kid, this is reality.” Plagg said, sounding bored. “You got school, don’t ya?” 

Connor did feel that reality slapped him in the face. “Oh, fuck, I do!” He frowned, annoyed. 

“You could probably play again later.” Plagg said, snorting. “This is child’s play, running around and jumping from building to building.”

“Lucky for me.” He grumbled. Using his baton, he pole vaulted through the air and back home, only taking a few minutes. Connor leaped through his open window, back inside his room and detransformed.

Plagg popped out of the ring, before laying onto Connor’s bed. “I wake up a hundred years later, just to be burnt out again?”

“The price to pay, I guess.” Connor snorted. “Do you kwamis eat anything? Or do you just be lazy for the majority of the time?”

“I eat cheese. That’s it. I won’t take anything else.” Plagg flopped onto his back. “Cheese~.”

“Wow, you’re a pick goddamn eater. You’re lucky that my family likes cheese, or you’ll be suffering.” Connor trotted downstairs, to find this family eating breakfast.

“Morning.” He greeted, reaching into the fridge to grab a thick block of yellow cheddar. 

“Cheese? Yesterday was the milk, now you’re going to finish the cheese?” Zoe asked, annoyed. “Can’t you eat something else that isn’t dairy related?”

“Tough luck.” Connor shrugged, running back upstairs. He handed his kwami the block of cheese, in which the kwami devoured it in one bite, no chewing, nothing. One big gulp.

Grabbing his bag, he rushed back downstairs to drive Zoe and himself to the dreaded prison called school.

Getting back into his truck, with Zoe in the passenger seat, he thought that it might be not that bad with a magical, god-like being alongside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Ok?? The next chapter is going to be huge! 10 (one sided) pages huge! I usually write 5 pages per chapter, but since it’s halfway of the fic and I wanna wrap up the prologue, it’s my “Thanks For Getting This Far!” Kinda thing! The next chapter will be up in more or less a week, so be on the look out! Till next time!   
> Sincerely, Evelyn.


	5. Prologue - Evan/Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeee??? How did this silly crossover get to 310 hits? I feel so happy that people actually like this enough that they read it? Or at least check it out! I wrote the draft of this chapter late at night, so it’s rushed a bit. You can probably tell that the quality goes down a lot near the end.....  
> Anyways please enjoy the final prologue chapter!!

Evan - Third POV

“Ack!! I have to hurry!” Evan huffed, running to his AP English classroom. His bus was late dropping the students off, and by the time Evan reached his locker to put his useless textbooks away, the warning bell already rung.

“Almost... there!” He whispered to himself, sharply turning into the classroom. Luckily, there was no one there for him to run into. Just as he ran into the classroom, the final bell rang. Unfortunately, there was only one spot left in the classroom. He didn’t even see who was where, but his eyes tunneled to the lone seat. He even felt that there was some people looking at him as he burst in the door.

“Hello, Evan.” The teacher nodded his head. “Can you please take a seat?”

Yeah, like there’s thousands of open seats that he can sit at. “O-oh, right, s-sure.” His shoulders sagged a bit, and he felt insecure with the millions of eyes looking his way. He sat own in the empty seat, next to a recognizable girl, and his family friend Jared on the other side of her.

“Acorn.” Jared snorted. “Did your arm slow you down?” His voice had sarcasm dripping from it, but his comment was laced with a sugary niceness.

“Oh, oh yeah. I, I um...” Evan immediately felt bad about his arm and his entire existence, with the flashbacks and voices in his head coming back to haunt him. He shrunk in his seat, wanting to hide away.

“Jared, don’t be so rude!” The girl between them scolded. She turned around so Evan could completely see her face. It was Alana Beck, the most involved and accomplished person in school. Her eyes brightened, and she smiled. It seemed fake and forced though. “Hi Evan!”

The blond tried to smile back, but it turned out to be a wavering, uncomfortable curved line. “H-hi Alana...”

“How was your summer break?” She asked, folding her hands and laying them on her lap.

_Terrible. Horrible. Destructive. So, so much anxiety and depression—_  “I-it wasn’t that great...”

“Yeah, breaking your arm because you were jerking off is totally not great.” Jared snickered, his voice soon to be drowned by Alana’s stern look.

“My summer was very eventful. I did a lot of volunteering work at food banks and at the public library near here. I helped clean some nature parks from the trash that was everywhere, and I baked a lot of cookies with my grandma so we could sell them. Speaking about my grandma, she unfortunately broke her hip in the bathtub so we had to get her to the hospital. She’s recovering, but I’m very nervous about her condition.” She rambled on, pushing her black rimmed glassed up to the bridge of her nose every so often.

Evan noticed that he couldn't even say a single word as Alana spoke, but not that he wanted to anyways. So he under up just listening to Alana talk, zoning in and out for a bit, occasionally nodding his head. His eyes began to wander around the room.

To his surprise, Connor Murphy sat infront of him. Beside him was Zoe Murphy, his year younger sister. Zoe was a girl who played in the Jazz Band Concerts during, who he also had a crush on during his Sophomore and Junior years. After meeting Connor and the conversation they had (just yesterday, by the way) all his feelings for Zoe vanish, with the other Murphy stealing his heart.

Alana must of noticed Evan’s lack of concentration to their one sided conversation, and she instantely started to talk to the Murphy siblings infront of them. “Connor! Zoe! How are you two doing on this autumn day?”

Evan felt a surge of panic and nervousness rushing though him. His heart raced, and multiple thoughts filled his head. _I didn’t wash my face today? Do I look ok? I didn’t even comb my hair! It isn’t oily or messy, is it?_

The two Murphy’s turned around to look at the three behind them.

_Oh my god he’s staring at me and I have nothing to say—!!_

“Hi Alana! Hi Evan! Hi Jared!” Zoe smiled, which was sort of subtle and bright. 

“Alana.” Connor gave her a tight smile. He then noticed a slightly shaking Evan, his face red and nervous. Connor’s smile grew softer and fonder. It seemed so perfect and real. “Hey, Evan.”

“H-hi C-C-Connor!” Evan managed to squeak out, failing to make eye contact.

“Don’t forget the Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman over here!” Jared pitched in, looking up from his phone. He did a cocky smile, his posture confident and a bit narcissistic.

Connor gave Evan a _why-are-you-friends-with-him_  look, and Evan grimaced, wanting to apologize for Jared’s behaviour. Jared did kinda ruin the moment.

“Can it, Kleinman.” Connor’s voice was harsher than just moments ago. “There was an actual conversation here, between Evan and I.”

The other Murphy, Alana and Evan all chuckled quietly as Jared shrunk back into his seat. “S-sure! There’s a lot of gay stuff you can talk about with the acorn! I don’t even want to be apart of it!” He retaliated, but returned to scrolling through Twitter.

Evan gave Connor an apologetic, unsure smile. “Sorry.”

Connor shook his head, reaching his hand out to brush his own messy brown hair out of his face. “There’s no need to be sorry.” He reassured.

“What is this? My brother, being nice to a boy he just met today?” Zoe feigned her shock. “How strange!”

Evan swallowed, “A-actually, we just—.”

“I signed his cast yesterday. As you can see.” Connor interrupted, giving Zoe an annoyed look.

All eyes fell onto Evan’s cast. At least it wasn’t blank and pitiful. Someone bothered to write their name on it. And that someone happened to be Connor.

“Only Connor signed your cast?” Alana asked, feeling bad that she didn’t do anything to make the cast more fuller.

Evan quickly felt shame rise in his heart, heavy like lead. “I-I’m going to get it off today—.”

“Here, I’m sure all of us want to sign it.” Alana pulled out her colourful stash of Sharpies. She first signed her name in fancy handwriting at the elbow part of the cast in light green. Once she was done, Zoe pulled Evan closer to her so she could sign it in a purple-ish red. Her name laid under Connor’s, but it was smaller, neater and printed. Jared, who seemed a bit relucatant, ended up signing his name in yellow above Connor’s all caps bold name. It was kinda scratchy and rough.

The blond looked down at his cast, now full with names. Four people has signed it. Four people that bothered to look his way and talk to him. Four people who took their time to write their name on a blank, stupid cast. Was it out of pity? Or was it out of encouragement and the well-being of Evan Hansen?

The shame that was welled up inside of him, the fear and heaviness, started to disappear. It was slow, still there, but it was getting smaller and smaller. He felt a bit better about himself and his existence.

_Maybe I can survive High School._

_~~~_

The day seemed to rush forward, leaving Evan in a zone of panic and confusion. There was so much homework for only a few classes, and it was the second day of school! Lucky for him, the teachers were lenient because of his cast. He was finally getting the wretched thing off, even if he had three other people to sign it.

At third period, his mom picked him up to take him to get it removed. Unlucky for him, the procedure was really fast for some reason and he was dropped back off at school, which there was only thirty minutes left of class. He had argued that it was a waste of time and it was pointless, but Heidi really wanted him to be at school. Why? He wish he knew why.

So there he was, in sixth period, sitting with his freed left arm, back in the same seat that he was in that morning. He, and conveniently Jared, Alana and the Murphy siblings all had AP History and AP English with him. They seemed a little sad that thier efforts for signing Evan’s cast was a waste, but it quickly fled them as class moved on.

“... as of today, I want you all to work independently, or in pairs or a group of three, to work on a short assignment. It is a story, fiction or not, that has to do with pain. It could be emotional or physical. This exercise will work out your feelings and how, if you choose to work with others, will feel.” Their English teacher explained.

As the assignment was being handed out, the class burst with chatter. Alana asked Evan if he wanted to join her and Jared, in which he mustered up all the courage to push those voices out of his head and said yes. He did want to reach out and work with others.

When they brainstormed their ideas, a loud shout was heard from the back, followed by a bunch of screams that filled the air. To everyone’s surprise, a Filipino boy with a big red hoodie stood up abruptly, with a purple butterfly shape mask hovering over his dark eyes. His was face still, before slowly turning into an angry smile.

Dark purple engulfed him quickly, and his clothes was transformed to a 8-bit, 2-D costume, with multiple red and whites everywhere. It was sort of a mix of some evil Mario, but with some changes. Instead of a red hat, the boy had a pair of white headsphoneds wrapped around his neck. In his hands was an old, vintage like Nintendo controller that had two red buttons, A and B, a Start and Select button, and a up-down-left-right control panel.

The akumatized boy slowly stood up from his seat, hovering on what appears to be the same controller in his hand. But he was up in the air, and all the science Evan has done in his life cannot explain what is happening right now.

“I am Vintage!” The boy shouted, the people around him jumping out of their seats. He loomed over the whole classroom, and everyone started to back up in fright. One boy didn’t move away, however. Evan noticed that it was the boy from his bus. He wore a blue cardigan like shirt, with a red,blue and white striped tee under it. The boy stood up, like he was challenging Vintage. Evan did know that the boy was trembling, but stood his ground.

“All of my peers like to play games on us, isn’t that right? The future of Nintendo games are starting to decline, but XBox and PS4 are uprising. Maybe I should upbring all of the former games back to their glory!” Vintage rumbled, grinning. “And you will see all of the hidden beauty of them all!” 

Pointing his old controller at the group of people he sat with, Vintage pressed a combination of buttons and they were zapped with an electric bolt that came from the controller. The puff of smoke cleared up, and the people ended up as enemy minions from the classic Nintendo games. 

Around Evan, the classroom became chaotic. People were running out the door or hiding along the desks from the akumatized villain. He felt more panic rise, and the urge of running away seemed perfect at the moment. Evan didn’t do that, and instead he hurriedly urged Alana, Zoe, and Jared out of the door, with Connor right behind him. 

“Stay in here until the villain passes!” Evan said, pushing the three into the janitors closet, while Connor helped a few other peers out of the classroom. Evan didn’t see the blue cardigan boy make it out.

Without a thought, Evan ran for the boys bathroom. Connor didn’t follow him. Maybe he stuffed himself in the closet as well, or went a different direction. Stumbling in the empty bathroom and into a stall, Evan pulled his khaki pocket open to reveal Tikki.

“This is it! This is where you transform and fight the villain, Evan!” Tikki reassured, flying around Evan.

“I-I don’t know if I can do this...!” Evan stammered, breathing heavily and felt that his palms begin to sweat, in which he tried to rub his hands on his pants. Tikki floated to Evan’s forehead, wrapping her little arms into a hug.

“Sure you can. I believe in you.”

The blond tried to calm himself down, his breaths slowly becoming in a relaxed pattern. He closed his eyes, breathing in once more. “O-okay...” He finally breathed out, the courage hiding deep inside of him bursting out.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Rushing out of the bathroom as his transformation sequence finished, Evan found a trail of debris and people running past Evan to find safety. The hallway that lead to the main lobby was somewhat wrecked, and there were minion enemies everywhere. They walked past Evan, like he wasn’t apart of the game that they were stuck in.

Evan followed the trail of rubble that was left by Vintage, to see that Vintage was blasting other innocent bystanders that were in his line of sight. He hovered close to the ceiling windows, in the middle of the school, laughing as he zapped his peers.

“V-Vintage!” Evan shouted up at Vintage, successfully getting the villain’s attention. His yo-yo was in hand, spinning rapidly by his side. “Stop this madness and revert everyone back to normal!”

Vintage looked down at Evan, sneering. “Who are you?”

_Who am I_? Evan thought, trying to think of a name for his superhero self. Glancing at his costume, he remembered what Tikki said he was. “I’m Ladybug! And I’m here to stop you from destroying the school!”

Vintage laughed, heavy and as if it was a joke. “Ladybug? What are you going to do? Fly onto me?” He pointed the controller at Evan.

“Well, Ladybug, let’s see if you can avoid this.” Pressing the same combination of buttons, another large beam of electricity was shot at Evan. 

Instinctively, Evan spun his yo-yo infront of him, blocking the zap and the energy of the bolt was absorbed.

Vintage _tsk_ ed, annoyed, before shooting a few more bolts at Evan. The superhero blocked those as well, moving closer to the akumatized villain. He hopped onto the second floor railing that was above him, and now was on the same level as Vintage.

_How do I beat him?_  Evan thought, hoping that Tikki will help and answer. 

And she did. “Try to find an object that is important or that is close to him. It would likely be the object that caused the akumatization.” 

Evan kept looking, blocking a few bolts but not fully paying attention to the villain infront of him. His eyes landed on the controller in Vintage’s hand, and he snapped his fingers. “That has to be it! The controller!” He whispered to himself. Now he just has to—

“Watch out!” Someone shouted, voice full of panic and fear.

He looked up, to see a large blast that he couldn't dodge or block fast enough. Gasping, he felt a hard pair of arms push him, wrapping him into a protective grasp, before a bunch of black filled his vision.

~~~

Connor - Third POV

Connor had rushed out of the classroom with a few others, herding them to safety from the villain. He has to make sure that all of the people are safe from Vintage’s zappy rays. As he shooed some people to safety, he noticed that Evan disappeared. Maybe he got zapped or hurt. He was infront of Connor as they rushed out. Maybe he went into the closet as well, or ran somewhere else.

Connor winced at th thought that Evan might of got hurt by some old retro villain.

Running tot he empty boys locker room, he opened his hoodie pocket to reveal a bored and tired Plagg. “There’s a villain loose in school!” Connor informed the black kwami.

“That’s a surprise.” Plagg rolled his eyes.

Connor frowned at Plagg. “You sure are caring.”

“Thanks.”

The boy huffed in annoyance, before transforming. He made sure no one saw him exit the locker room, and quickly made his way to all of the commotion, baton in hand.

There he saw the mysterious boy from last night, standing on the second floor railing. He looked so cool and confident, and Connor felt his jaw drop. He watched as the villain ready to shot a beam at the boy, who wasn’t looking, controller raised and ready.

“Watch out!” Connor shouted, jumping up to the railing to push the boy of out harms way. He felt the bolt pass them, so very close, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, shielding the back of the boy’s neck as they fell to the ground floor.

The impact was hard, but not uncomfortable or to the point where he’d break an arm. Connor groaned, propping himself up to look at the mysterious boy beneath him.

The boy loooked back at Connor, stunned. “W-what?” He said, voice light and utterly captivating.

Connor grinned. “Hey there cutie.”

The boy pushed Connor off of him, standing up. “Excuse me, sorry. I don’t have time to flirt at the moment.”

“With all of this commotion, I bet. I can, however.” Connor stood up as well, trying to move closer to the smaller boy.

“Your lucky, Ladybug. If that car didn’t save you, you’d be with the Goombas.” Vintage said, slightly impressed.

“L-Ladybug? That’s your name?” Connor said, before smacking himself. “Of course! That makes so much sense!”

Ladybug looked at Connor, kinda checking him out. “Who are you?”

Connor blinked. He didn’t think of a cool name for himself. Well, first of all, he was a cat. Second of all, a black cat. But ‘Black Cat’ sounds lame.

“I’m... Cat Noir. At your service.” He did a little bow, smiling to himself because the French classes he took was finally paid off.

Ladybug nodded his head, his attention fully on Vintage, who was staring at their interaction with boredom, “We can’t let him zap us, Cat Noir, but I think I know how we can beat him.”

Connor grinned, “At his own games?”

The boy beside him raised his eyebrows. “Wow.” He said, clearly unimpressed. Swinging his ladybug themed yo-yo, he snagged a few bits of debris left by Vintage, before _throwing_ that huge thing at the villain with ease. 

Vintage dodged it easily, “Huh. That was totally lame.” He said, pushing some more buttons. He tried to zap the two, but nothing came out. 

“What? Out of batteries?” 

Connor snorted at that, about to laugh. Ladybug nudged him, pointing at the controller Vintage was trying to fix. “Get the controller!” He exclaimed, throwing a few more debris peices at Vintage.

The two jumped into action. Ladybug took the right side, and Connor moved to the left. He continuously jumped up and swung his baton at Vintage in attempt to wack the controller out of Vintage’s hand. Vintage kept dodging the debris, fumbling with the controller, as he blocked Connor’s swings. Frustrated, he shouted, “Up up down down left right left right B A!”

There was a loud rumble, and all of the minion enemies in the lobby area transformed into minion bosses. They stood deadly still, waiting for Vintage’s instructions.

“Yes!” Vintage cheered, like he already won the battle. In his hands, the controller upgraded to a GameCube controller. He pressed on a few buttons, moving the joy stick a bit, before pointing his controller at the heroes. “Get Ladybug and Cat Noir!”

All of the Nintendo bosses burst into life, sprinting towards them. Connor used his baton to defend against a Ganondorf, using it like a sword against Ganon’s, while swinging it a few times at other Zelda bosses. Ladybug used his yo-yo to defend himself against Bowsers flames, and the other little Bowser Juniors that swarmed them. Before they knew it, there were to many of them, they were surrounded.

“We gotta regroup!” Ladybug shouted at Connor, his voice panicked and urgent.

Connor nodded, thinking of the same thing. “We can’t beat Vintage like this!”

Ladybug leapt into the air, doing a brilliant and effortless backflip, swinging his yo-yo to the second floor railings, giving himself momentum to fly across the hallway. Connor used his baton to pole vault himself up to the higher level, following Ladybug. He noticed that the Nintendo bosses didn’t bother to follow them up, which is a very good thing.

The superheroes finally stopped at the front of the classroom where the disaster started, panting in exhaustion.

“Holy shit, you can really fight.” Connor pointed at Ladybug’s yo-yo, really impressed.

Ladybug gave him a small shrug. “With my Miraculous, sure I can. Without it, I can’t do much to defend myself.” He looked solemnly at his yo-yo, strapping it back around his curvy waist.

“Sure you can. All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you wanna be.” Connor brushed his messy brown hair out of his face, repeating the song lyric lines he wrote for Zoe. He took a moment, realizing that he doesn't know who Ladybug really is. “Who are you, anyways? Like, behind the mask? You look... kinda familiar. Like, I’ve met you somewhere before.” 

He took a step closer to Ladybug, his clawed hand reaching for Ladybug’s mask. Ladybug bent down a bit, pushing Connor’s hand away gently.

“You wouldn’t know me. In my civilian form, no one does.” He whispered, barely loud enough for Connor to hear. His voice was sad and doubtful.

Connor tilted his head slightly. “I might though. You could tell me, and I’ll tell you who I am!” He felt excited. This mysterious boy he’s been crushing on might tell him who he is.

Biting his lip, Ladybug shook his head. “Look, Cat Noir, I barely know you, and you barely know me. We’ve just met ten minutes ago. There’s people who have been transformed into Nintendo bosses, and a villain that is responsible for that.” He sucked in a shallow breath, continuing right after he exhaled. “But you’re here asking me who I am? You need to get your priorities straight.”

Ladybug felt that his words were too mean and harsh. Backpedaling, he then said, “You wouldn’t like the person who is behind the mask.”

Connor stood there, feeling bad that he pushed the smaller boy too much to make him uncomfortable. It was like the situation with Evan. He can’t make the same mistake again. “Alright. Maybe in the future, if we fight villains together, you can tell me when you’re ready?”

The smaller boy didn’t respond right away. Hesitantly, he did say, “Yes.”

Suddenly, they heard a loud knock. It seemed to come from the classroom door. Then, rapid and panicked knocking, and the person on the other end tried to open the door, but the knob didn’t budge. “Help! I can’t get out!”

Reaching out his hand, Ladybug pulled open the door. The same blue cardigan boy from earlier was on the other side. 

“W-who are you two? Y-your not apart of Michael’s actions—?” The boy jumped back, scared.

Connor shook his head, trying to calm down the boy. “No no! We’re superheroes that are trying to fight against Vintage! We’re here to help...?” He paused, motioning the boy to introduce himself.

“J-Jeremy. I’m Michael’s friend.” Jeremy responded. “Any you two are...?”

Ladybug replied first, “Ladybug, and... this is Cat Noir,” He said hastily. “So, do you know why your friend Michael was akumatized? Or, turned bad?”

Jeremy’s face turned a bit pale. “W-well, long story short, one of our friends laughed at Michael’s passions for old video games, and the teacher took his game controller away.”

“O-oh, but why did you not get turned into a Venus fly trap?” Conor asked, suddenly confused. He vaguely remembered that Jeremy never made it out of the classroom earlier.

“Deku Baba.” Jeremy corrected, before continuing. “It’s because... we’re friends. Best friends. A-and that he has a crush on me since seventh grade.” 

Ladybug grimaced, his mouth tight. “I see...”

“S-so I remember him turning me into Princess Peach before leaving, saying that he’ll ‘come and get my princess later.’” Jeremy air quoted, before scowling. “I’m obviously a guy though, and those gender roles really suck!”

“Agreed.” Ladybug tapped his earrings and motioned to his suit. “Anyways, I think I know how to beat Vintage.”

Taking a step back, Ladybug threw his yo-yo up into he air. “Lucky Charm!” He exclaimed. A costume of Princess Peach landed into his arms.

“Wasn’t Jeremy Peach earlier? How did he revert back?” Connor looked at Jeremy, confused once more. “What the hell...?”

“I think that it was when Vintage upgraded his controller, and said that weird combination of buttons, the side effects of the zaps reverted the people somewhat back to normal. Since everyone except Jeremy were turned to enemy minions, Jeremy’s situation must of been different.” Ladybug explained, his eyes wondering around the room. His gaze landed onto the mop that laid near the janitors closet, and he snapped his fingers.

“What do we have to with this costume?” Jeremy asked, poking the pink fabric out of curiosity.

Ladybug grinned, “I know just what to do!”

~~~

“Vintage! Come and get your princess!”

Vintage looked at the voice that called him. “J-Jeremy?”

Ladybug held Princess Peach close to him. He stood on the second floor railing. “If you want him back, hand over the controller!” He said boldly and confidently.

Vintage sneered, “Give him back to me!” The controller shook in his hand. 

Raising Princess Peach over the railing, Ladybug raised his eyebrows. “The controller.”

A blast of fury swept though Vintage. “You wouldn’t do it. A ‘hero’ wouldn’t hurt someone.”

Without a word, Ladybug dropped Princess Peach. Vintage screamed, flying towards the falling princess, reaching out to grab Jeremy.

Connor, who was hidden behind some debris near Ladybug, jumped out and knocked the controller out of Vintage’s hand.

“You’re right. I wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Ladybug smiled, pointing at Princess Peach in Vintage’s arms. Vintage looked down to see that his princess was just a mop with a pink dress on.

“Sorry, Vintage, your princess is in another castle.” Connor laughed at his reference, throwing the controller to Ladybug, who caught it with ease. He threw it to the ground, where it broke into pieces.

Connor watched Vintage shout in anger that he lost, and a purple butterfly fluttered out of the controller. Ladybug took his yo-yo, drawing a clean line down the middle of the top of it. “You’ve done enough harm, little akuma! Time to de-evilise!” He swung his yo-yo, successfully capturing the akuma. It then came out pure white, in which Ladybug waved goodbye to.

Vintage slumped down onto the ground, the same purple that transformed him into a villain was reverted. Ladybug grabbed the Princess Peach costume, throwing it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” He exclaimed, smiling. A huge wave of small ladybugs burst from the costume, and in a bright red flash, everything and everyone reverted back to normal.

Connor jogged up to Ladybug, a smile on his face. “Woah, that was incredible!” He complemented.

Ladybug looked over to Jeremy, who was helping a confused Michael up to his feet. “Do you mean, Miraculous?”

Connor chuckled, “I didn’t know you liked puns.” He said.

“It depends...” Ladybug smirked at Connor.

To his surprise, a bunch of his peers began to surround them. They asked what thier names were, happy and amazed that these superheroes saved the day.

Ladybug gave everyone a shy smile. “I’m Ladybug. And this is my partner, Cat Noir.” He held out his fist, and Connor connect his to Ladybug’s.

“Pound it.” They said in unison, a smile on both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I don’t think you expected Michael to be the villain, did ya? When I was writing it, I wanted Jeremy to be akumatized, but it ended up to be his best bro. It wasn’t exactly how I wanted it to turn out, but oh well.... I won’t be able to update for a while, since I’m going to visit family for around a week, and I doubt I’ll have time to even write a draft... TT^TT!!   
> *some pretty shameless advertising* I have a Tumblr! Check it out (if you wanna, you don’t have to...) at: https://trees-and-sky.tumblr.com  
> Sincerely, Evelyn :)


	6. Rena Rouge - Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time I start typing this chapter,,,,, ugh so tired......
> 
> Originally, this is supposed to be the seventh chapter and the upcoming chapter was going to be here, but since we don’t know Carapace’s powers, I can’t write it. So here you go, a bad and rushed chapter that I wrote and is terrible in my opinion. I tried to edit it, but with the lack of time and space, it turned out to be trash. T^T
> 
> Have fun reading!

Connor - Third POV

It’s been three months, one week and two days since Connor transformed into the superhero Cat Noir, met his superhero crush Ladybug, and fight his first akuma, who happens to be sent by an evil person named Hawk Moth.

But oh man, he fell more in love with the superhero boy. So far, Connor knows that Ladybug is seventeen, the same age as him, likes nature related things, is learning Spanish and goes to Connor’s school. Connor should get a gist of who Ladybug should be, but really has no clue.

It could be anyone, really.

The brown haired boy really wants to know who Ladybug is. Everyone does. He’s the one who saves the day, who captures the akuma and purifies it, foiling Hawk Moth’s plans of obtaining their Miraculouses. Ladybug creates things.

And Cat Noir destroys things.

He finds it funny that he was given a Miraculous that can destroy anything. It really fits Connor’s depressed and edgy mood, how ironic. He does suppose that the Miraculous gives him a chance to become a better person. He can’t let his bipolar disorder and depression get to him. Especially not when he’s Cat Noir.

Connor’s hiding a huge ass secret from the public. If they know it’s Connor who’s behind that black mask, they’d be disappointed. Does Ladybug feel the same? That day, Ladybug told Connor that he’s practically invisible when he’s not wearing the mask. On the other hand, Connor is known almost too well, but for the wrong reasons.

“Ugh, this fucking sucks.” Connor grumbled, staring up at his white ceiling. “I wanna know who Ladybug is, and I want him to know who I am, but that would be a bad mistake. Or the greatest thing ever...”

“Calm the hell down, kid.” Plagg huffed, flying around the room. “You can’t have everything. Damn rich kids.”

“I’ll calm down when I calm down.” Connor muttered, sitting upright to look at his huge bedroom. It was filled with white walls covered with art pieces, bands and song lyrics. Clothes were everywhere, pencils and paper with tons of sketchbooks crammed under his bed. Books of his childhood favourites layed horizontally on a vertical, upright bookshelf.

“This place is a goddamn mess.” Plagg roamed around, slowly making his way to Connor’s dirty sweaters. “I fucking love it.”

“You like depressed peoples messy rooms?” Connor asked, folding his arms.

“Messy rooms are my haven. Cheese, and messy rooms. My last holder was also a rich kid and he had a super clean room, but there was always a basket of dirty socks that I slept in. That or the trash can.” Plagg responded, burying himself deep into the hoodie.

Connor snorted. “You could say that you’re trash.”

“It’s only acceptable to make a pun when you’re Cat Noir.” Plagg came out of one of the hoodie sleeves, frowning in disappointment.

“Fuck, it was good okay?” Connor got out of his bed, standing up to make his way to his window. He wanted to see Ladybug right now, and it was about the time for his nightly patrol.

“Plagg, claws out!”

~~~

“Lovely night to see you, ‘Bugs.” Connor landed onto the rooftop of the city’s most popular shopping mall. He gave a cat-like grin to Ladybug, who sat at the edge.

“It’s just like every other night, Cat.” Ladybug gave him a knowful smile. If he said that months ago, Ladybug would of probably pushed him away. But since they’ve grown closer to one another, Ladybug pushed his flirty remarks aside. “However, it is quite cold for a November night.”

“I think it’s _purrfect_ , actually.”

Ladybug chuckled, staring up at the starry sky. “If you say so.”

Connor moved from his spot to sit beside Ladybug, swinging his legs over the ledge so that they could dangle off.

A cool breeze blew their way, and no one said anything for a while. The brown haired boy was around a foot away from his curls, and he slowly shifted closer, wanting to close the gap between them. His eyes trailed down to Ladybug’s hand, wanting to reach out and hold it in his own.

He was so close to the smaller boy, fighting the urge to not do anything that could ruin their relationship. Maybe, if one day Ladybug felt the same, then it would be ok. But now, it was completely one sided. Connor knew that. Everyone did.

“You’re sighing, kitty. Do you need some milk?” Ladybug teased, his attention directed to Connor.

“I finished the jug of milk today, if you were wondering.” Connor replied. “But you can pet my hair if you wanna make me feel better.”

“If you would stop sighing, I will.” Ladybug reached out his hand to comb through Connor’s entangled hair. It was like he’s done it a million of times before, and there was no awkwardness or hesitation to it. Connor, on the other hand, was shocked. He was joking, but maybe Ladybug didn’t get it? Nevertheless, he maneuvered himself so Ladybug didn’t have to reach, and thoroughly enjoyed the soft pets.

They stayed like that until dawn started to approach. Connor nearly fell asleep, and realized that Ladybug stopped petting him as well.

He swiftly moved himself out of Ladybug’s arms, standing up. Ladybug stood up as well, obviously much more tired than Connor is.

“I suppose I’ll see you later.” Ladybug gave Connor a tired smile. “That is, if I don’t fall asleep.”

“Of course. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” He answered, stretching his arms and arching his back.

Saying there goodbyes, the two of them parted ways. Connor reached his house in record time, untransforming when he closed the window behind him. There was a few hours until he needed to get to school, so he ended up crashing until Zoe knocked on his door.

“We gotta go now, Con.” She said from the other time. She seemed a bit tired and bored.

“I’ll be there... in like... five.” Connor murmured, barely loud enough for Zoe to hear him. He turned over, pillow in his face.

“Alana is coming over to help me study for Chem, so you have to clean up a bit so that everything is presentable.” Zoe said again, her voice louder. “C’mon, we gotta go!”

“Fine...” Connor somehow found the energy to push himself off of the bed, annoyed.

Getting up and going to school was a blur, like a slow moving dream that is still going. He really only started to zone back in when his Math teacher made everyone get into pairs and do a stupid survey with their classmates.

“This shit should be done in eight grade! Not fucking grade twelve!” Connor growled at his and Zoe’s stupid piece of paper. They were given a question, ‘ _What genre of music is the most popular_?’ Because it really seems to matter a lot.

“Hey, none of us want to do this, so quit your whining and get on with it.” Zoe nudged him in the stomach, tallying down another one for Rock n Roll. “We just got Alana and Evan left to ask, then we can finish this.”

The brown hair boy looked over at Evan, who quietly tallied the marks down on a piece of graph paper while Alana did the talking. The blond boy fidgeted and only said the minimum amount of words, seeming like he’d rather jump off a tree than do this.

Zoe approached Alana and Evan, with a moody Connor behind her. “‘Lana! We just got you and Evan left to survey!” She said, smiling brightly.

“Zoe! That’s nice that you two are almost done, but Evan and I are falling behind...” Alana looked over to Evans, who didn't seem quite himself today. It was like he was on autopilot but the pilot and co-pilot were arguing a lot, and the plane was about to crash and burn. “Anyways, what’s your question?”

Connor glanced down at the paper in his hand, reading the question in a monotone voice. “‘ _What genre of music is the most popular?_ ’ I assume that it’s for the whole class.” He said, listing all of the available options.

“Oh! I’d have to say... hip hop. Like calm jazzy hip hop thats not to loud, but has a nice beat to it.” Alana snapped her fingers. “What about you, Evan?”

Evan looked like he’d been put on the spot, and he wasn’t ready at all. “I, I er, I-I um, I don’t really... care? L-like pop is good...” He immediately looked to the floor, biting his lop and fidgeting in his spot.

Zoe nodded her head, putting one tally for hip hop and one for pop. Just them, the teacher clapped her hands and told the class to take their seats, and they were going to tell their peers their collectment of (unimportant) data.

One by one, each pair went up to the front to report their data, saying a few things on how it connected with their learning and bullshit. At the corner of Connor’s eyes, he saw Alana furiously writing notes for her to read off of, even though this project is totally useless and stupid.

“Alana, Evan, would you please give us a quick summary of your data?” The teacher asked, sitting upright in her swirly chair.

Alana confidently strode up at the front, with Evan following behind her. Holding her notebook in one hand, she had a few cue-cards in the other, she rarely glanced at either of them while she gave an outstanding summary, leaving Evan to stand beside her, uncomfortable and awkward.

“...with the information that we collected, it is very clear that pop is the most popular preferred genre. Evan here will read out the tallies...” Alana finished, her eyes focused on Evan.

He stared back at her, shaking his head. “N-no, it’s okay... you do it...” He whispered to her. “I can’t do it today...”

The black haired girl pushed her papers into Evan’s hands. “Yes you can, it’s easy. Don’t ruin our marks because you can’t read out numbers.”

“Alana, please, not today...”

“Evan.” Alana pushed, voice stern. She started to panic a bit. “For our marks, our grades.”

“What’s the matter, you two?” The teacher asked, shifting in her spot. “Did you two not finish?”

The two upfront shook their head, but for different reasons.

“Come on, just say it!”

“Everything is to much today! Just let me pass on this!” Evan raised his voice without realizing it, and his hands were glued to his sides, shaking.

“All the other times I do! I work so hard to keep our, my grades up! It’s not hard, Evan!” Alana argued back, her cool dementor starting to fade. She was beginning to feel frustrated, and her voice challenged Evan’s.

“Alana—!”

“Evan!”

“That’s enough. This assignment for the both of you will be an incomplete.” The teacher frowned, shaking her head in disappointment and disapproval.

Connor winced, felling bad for the both of them. He watched Alana give Evan an angry look that was mixed with tears, and she quickly rushed to her seat. Evan scurried to his, head down the entire time.

The teacher called up another pair to present, but they were then immediately interrupted with out loud, anger laugh. Everyone looked behind them, to see Alana standing up with a purple butterfly over her eyes, notebook in her hands.

Connor felt his heart sink, hand moving to where Plagg was hiding. “She’s akumatized! Everyone get out!”

Just as he said that, Alana was covered with a dark purple substance, and she transformed into an akumatized villain. Her clothes were replaced with a stereotypical nerd outfit that Connor remembered seeing in way to many movies with geeky overalls and clips in her hair, converses and high white socks. Her black rimmed glasses were twice as big, and her hair was in a high ponytail. The notebook in her hand was a deep purple, with a white butterfly on the cover. A pen was in her hand, along with a bunch of dark purple cue-cards.

“I am Perfectionist, and I am here to finish off my checklist.” She said, voice booming. Staring down at her notebook, she circled something. “My first task it to get revenge on Evan, who ruined everything!”

Perfectionist wrote something on a cue card, and then proceeded to throw it at Evan at an insanely fast speed. Evan barely had time to register what was thrown at him, but he managed to duck down. The card hit a girl behind him, who screamed in agony and fell to the ground with a loud _thud_.

Everyone started to run for an exit, and Perfectionist threw cards at the peers close to her and were unfortunate to get hit.

“Evan, get out of here and run!” Connor shouted, reaching out to Evan. Evan reached for Connor’s hand, and he was pulled off the ground nearly dragged out. Connor tried to reach out his other hand to Zoe who was near him, but she immediately fell to the ground.

“Zoe!!” Connor felt that he was hit in the chest. Someone he cared deeply for ended up getting hurt. And Connor couldn’t save her. Remembering that his hand was entangled with Evan’s, he gritted his teeth and rushed out of the classroom. _I’m no hero if I can’t save anyone!_

Racing to a nearby janitor’s closet, Connor hurriedly pushed Evan in. “Hide in here! I’m sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will come and help!” _I need to transform fast!_

“ _A-ah_ , w-what about you? Can you stay in here j-just in case if Perfectionist gets y-you as well?” Evan grabbed onto Connor’s hoodie, gently pulling Connor a bit closer, head raised up so that their lips were nearly touching. Worry filled his doe-like eyes, and Connor felt a small _thud_ in his chest and heat engulfed his body.

“I-I’ll lead Perfectionist away form here!” Connor answered, pulling away. _Away from that feeling in my chest._ “Don’t worry about me, Evan.

Evan let go of the soft fabric, a mix of sadness and rejection in his eyes that Connor didn’t notice. “A-Alright. Be safe out there.”

Connor closed the door, his eyes met the warm chocolate brown of Evan’s before the dark blue door. He heard a soft click, and then without a thought, ran to a nearest empty classroom. _Running away from all of that._

He slide to the ground, under the windows, waiting for Perfectionist to pass him before he transformed. Connor sprinted back to the janitor’s room under a few seconds, and rapped his knuckles on the door. “Evan! Are you okay?”

There was a pause, before hearing a quiet sniff and a reply, “C-Connor?”

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit—_ “N-No, it’s me, Cat Noir.” He lied, remembering that Cat Noir shouldn’t know Evan. “You’re friend Connor informed me that an akuma is after you, right?”

Evan opened the door slightly, peeking out of it. “Y-yes.” He nodded, eyes a bit red and puffy. He rubbed them a bit, straightening his posture a little. Swallowing, he pushed himself out of the small closet and brushed off his khakis, tapping his pockets anxiously.

“Perfectionist is my classmate and friend Alana. She got upset at me because I ruined her perfect grade. She tosses cue-cards at people, but I don’t know what they do.” Evan kept glancing at the classroom door worriedly. “Everything is my fault...”

Connor frowned. “You can’t be perfect at everything.”

The blond sighed, shoulders sagging. “She worked so hard, and I’m always the one that drags her down. I drag everyone down.” He didn’t make eye contact with Connor, and was looking down at his shoes.

There was a loud noise, coming form the classroom down the hallway. The same classroom were the chaos started. There were a few more _thuds_ before the door burst open. Out came Zoe, sweaty and panting erratically. She looked up at them, relief filled her face.

The weight on Connor’s chest disappeared, and he smiled. Zoe was okay. _Wait a minute—_

“Evan, Cat Noir!” She exclaimed, but the relief that filled her eyes were replaced with fear. “W-where’s Connor? Did he get hit?”

“H-he’s fine! Connor told me where he hid Evan and then ran to find a hiding spot as well.” Connor replied hurriedly.

Zoe’s face turned confused, and she tilted her head. “Why didn’t he stay with Evan?”

Evan frowned, that sadness returning from earlier, but this time it was hidden well. “He told me that he was going to lead Perfectionist away from me.”

The brunette nodded, quickly peering over her shoulders. “I pretended to get hit so that Alana, er, I mean, Perfectionist would past me. A few other people did get hit though, and they aren’t waking up.”

Connor made his way to the classroom, with Evan and Zoe behind him. A few peopled laid on the ground in a deep sleep-like state, barely breathing. He examined someone close to them, the girl who was hit near Evan, and noticed that the cue-cards that was thrown at them were nowhere in sight.

“I also noticed that the cards that hit my peers did some sort of ricochet back into Perfectionist’s hands and to her notebook. Like a boomerang, almost.” Zoe added.

The taller boy thought for away to get his sister and his friend out of harms reach, while still waiting for Ladybug to appear. Turning back around to face the two, he held onto his silver baton. “I have to get both of you out of here. It’s too dangerous if you stay. Zoe, Evan, let’s go to—!”

“I’m not going.” Zoe interrupted, surprising both Evan and Connor. She stood her ground, refusing to back down. “I’m going to help you, Cat Noir. Alana is my closest friend and I can’t let Hawk Moth hurt her.”

Connor noticed that Zoe hesitated at the word ‘friend’, but said nothing. He was about to speak when Evan finally said something. “It’s too dangerous though! What about Connor? If you got hurt, will he forgive you? He saw you fall to the ground when we were running away, and the look on his face was full of agony!”

Zoe was silent for a few moments, breathing heavily. “I’m sure that he’ll forgive me like how I forgave him all of those years ago.” She responded, hands clenched tightly into a fist. “Whether he likes it or not.”

Evan didn’t say anything after that. He was shaking, but managed to nod his head.

Connor closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “I guess there’s no choice. Zoe, stay here until I come back. Pretend to be knocked out if Perfectionist comes back. I have to get Evan out of here before the akuma checks off something else on her checklist.”

“Cat Noir! You can’t let her— _ahh_!” Immediately, Connor picked up Evan bridal style, making the shorter boy blush a bit. Evan wrapped his arms around Connor, scared that he’ll fall backwards. It was almost like an instint.

“I-I can walk myself! Y-you don’t have to carry me!” Evan protested, stuttering.

“It’s the fastest way to get out of here.” Connor glanced at Zoe, who was slightly smirking at them. “Be careful Zoe.” He bit his lip, almost saying the nickname he uses often.

The hero then lunged outside of the classroom, running down the hallway and out a side entrance door. Evan’s grip tightened, and he buried his face into Connor’s suit. Connor felt the same heat from earlier come back to him, and he tried to push it aside. _You like Ladybug! Don’t forget that you are in love with him!_

They arrived to a public library not to far away from the school, where Connor set Evan down in a fluent motion. The blond didn’t look at him, but still said a quiet ‘thanks’. Connor put one hand out infront of him, the other one behind his back, and proceeded to do a little bow. “There you are, my prince.” He teased.

Evan’s face heated up. “P-p-prince?”

Connor gave Evan another teasing, cat-like grin. He doesn’t get to act like this when he’s just Connor Murphy. “Farewell, my prince, and I hope to come to you’re aid once again.” Jumping up onto the rooftop, he left Evan to his own stuttering mess.

Now, he has one more thing left to do.

~~~

“I-I can give someone another Miraculous?” He asked, the old man from the first encounter was sitting in front of him. They met afterwards, with Plagg leading him to the man who goes by Master Fu.

“Yes. Do you have anyone in mind?” Master Fu smiled, holding the black box of a necklace with a pale fox tail as the main accessory on the chain out to Connor.

Connor reached out and grabbed onto the box, his eyes lowered to inspect the jewellery. “I do, actually.”

Master Fu gestured towards the necklace. “Then go and help save the city.”

~~~

“S-so, I just have to say, ‘Trixx, let’s pounce’— _ack_!” Zoe had the necklace around her neck, and a redish colour then engulfed her. In seconds, all of her clothes were replaced with a thin, flexible fox like suit. A orangey red and white mask covered her eyes, with the top half orange and the bottom half white. Two long fox ears sat comfortably on top of her head, the outside was orange and the inner part had a thick black lining that surrounded the inner white part portion. Her brown hair had orange and white tips at the ends of the strands as well.

The upper part of her suit was like an over coat, orange with a white front. At the top she had a swan-necked black collar, along with long black gloves. The Fox Miraculous seemed to become a zipper to the upper overcoat. The overcoat also has a long coattail that kinda resembles a fox tail. Same as the overcoat, the bottom half was orange with a white front, and she wore long black boots with orange soles that resembled paw prints.

A orange and white flute was attached to her back diagonally as well. Zoe held it out, looking at the flute with excitement. “This must be my weapon!” She said, fingers dancing across the holes.

Conveniently, Ladybug swooped infront of the classroom, surprised to see another hero infront of him. “W-who are you? Another Miraculous holder?”

The brunette grinned, twirling her flute. “I’m Rena Rouge, and I’m here to help you guys save Alana from Hawk Moth!”

Ladybug tilted his head. “You know who the akumatized villain is?”

Rena Rouge blinked, coming up with an excuse. “S-she’s my friend! I go to this school!”

Ladybug nodded, strapping his yo-yo around his waist. “That’s funny. I go to this school as well.”

The three of them didn’t exchange any other words, running outside to find a trail of fallen peers that lead to the school’s library, and Perfectionist stood in the center of. It was like she was waiting for them.

“Ladybug... Cat Noir... and a newcomer.” Perfectionist smiled, hauntingly calm and collected.

“Rena Rouge, and I’m here to help Ladybug and Cat Noir save Alana!” Rena Rouge smiled confidently, flute in hand.

Perfectionist chuckled, holding out her free hand. “Hand over you’re Miraculouses and no one else gets hurt.”

“Never!” Ladybug shouted, bringing his yo-yo out to swing it.

“Fine! With all of my perfect knowledge from others that I have collected, there’s no way you could possibly beat me!” Perfectionist pulled out a stack of cue-cards, and her notebook in her once empty hand. She tossed a few cards at them, and the three split into different directions, surrounding Perfectionist

Ladybug used his yo-yo to defend himself, but the card instead bounced off the string and hit a nearby bystander. The more cards Perfectionist threw at them, the more times where were someone else got hurt.

“It’s no use! We can’t get close to her!” Connor said to the hero’s near him, blocking another card.

“I got it!” Rena Rouge held out her flute, before shouting “Mirage!” Blowing into her flute, a sweet and quick melody played. An orange ball of light appeared at the end of the flute, and she threw it up in the air. The balls of light split into multiple bits of light, and the room appeared to have multiple Ladybugs, Cat Noirs and Rena Rouges.

_She can create illusions!_ “Nice one!” Connor watched Perfectionist throw cards at the illusions, confusing herself. As the cards hit the illusions, the illusion disappeared. Ladybug had enough time to lasso his yo-yo around Perfectionist, stopping her from anymore card throwing.

Raising his hand, Connor shouted, “Cataclysm!” And a black energy surrounded his hand. He touched the notebook, and it decayed into nothing. A purple butterfly flew out of the notebook, and the yo-yo around Perfectionist was off. Connor and Rena Rouge watched in amazement as Ladybug captured the akuma, with Perfectionist shouting in defeat.

Even without Ladybug’s Lucky Charm, he was somehow able to revert everything back to normal. The people who were hit around them woke up, confused but happy that they were alive and saved.

Rena Rouge’s Miraculous beeped, and a few seconds after did Connor’s as well.

“Goodbye, ‘Bugs. Lovely to see you here.” He waved, and Ladybug did a tired wave as well. He and Rena Rouge jumped off back to a secluded and empty classroom, and Zoe handed her Miraculous back to Connor when her Miraculous gave out.

“Today was awesome, Cat Noir!” Zoe grinned.

“Don’t tell anyone else though.” Connor put a finger to his lips. “It’s a secret.”

She nodded, waving goodbye and running back to her class. Connor then untransformed, and waited a minute before exiting that classroom to walk back to his Math class.

As he walked in, he was relieved to see that Evan was okay, back in his seat and apologizing to Alana, who on the other hand felt bad and guilty for pushing Evan too much. They seemed to make up, and were about to re-do their assignment with the teachers approval.

Sitting down, he looked over to a smiling Zoe. “Did something good happen?”

Zoe chuckled, her hand ghosting over where the Miraculous was. She looked back at Connor, removing her hand from the spot to place it back on the desk. “Well, you could say that something miraculous did happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you reached the end. Any comments, concerns, or just wanna talk, comment below and I surely will answer. Hope this chapter was at least ok. Thanks to all who read this far and to the nice, encouraging people in the comments!
> 
> I’m not feeling well (mentally) and so I don’t feel upbeat and as positive as I should be. I promise that the next update will be better!
> 
> Yours truly, Evelyn.


	7. Carapace - Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me??? Writing the next chapter over a month later??? It’s more likely than you think.
> 
> But anyways, yeah this one was a pain. I had it like all planned out, but I just needed to know what the transformation phrase was, the weapon and the special move (or whatever it was called.) But finally the episode came out a few days ago, but I couldn't see it (I don’t know where it’s posted...) But thank gosh for the Wiki page! 
> 
> (I also like me some good Alana and Evan bonding, shh.)
> 
> Long story short, I wrote this late night and I’m typing it out when I should be doing homework. TT^TT And like notice how it gets worse near the end? Yeah, I have a cold and I want to die, I’m just so stressed and my creativeness is not with me..... :(((
> 
> (Um, please enjoy!!!)

Evan - Third POV

It’s been exactly three months, two weeks and four days since Evan first got the Ladybug Miraculous... not that he was technically counting. His first akuma was by far the hardest to deal with, but that was because it was his first time, as well as his first encounter with Cat Noir, and he wasn’t fully used to his powers.

That day that Evan (and Cat Noir) defeated Vintage was the day that the two superheroes became famous in the city. Everyone loved Ladybug and Cat Noir, even if they had only appeared occasionally during the day. There was merchandise (with the consent of the heroes,) celebrations, interviews and blogs about them. The main two popular topics that the public craved the most was to know who these teenagers were, and if there was a secret relationship between each other. 

Obviously his answer was no. Evan said it multiple times. To the public, to Cat Noir, to the interviews. They were just partners, maybe even friends. Ladybug and Cat Noir, Cat Noir and Ladybug. And besides, Evan’s heart was pinned on Connor Murphy.

The Connor Murphy that sketches in his notes when he’s bored, the Connor Murphy that clicks his pen when he was thinking of something that was way to intriguing, the Connor Murphy that has a mix of brown and blue eyes, the Connor Murphy that is friends with Evan. That accepts Evan for who he is. No judging, no laughing at him. Nothing rude or mean.

“You’re sighing again.” Alana pointed out, poking him with the end of her blue pen.

“I-er-what?” Evan blinked rapidly, snapping back into reality. The two of them sat in the public library close to their school, studying for their Biology test that was coming faster than a speeding train. And  _oh my god_ _,_ Connor and Zoe Murphy sat a few feat away from them, at the same table Alana and Zoe was seated at. Convenientl, the siblings had to study for their AP Math Mid Terms, and was dropped off by their parents so that they wouldn’t slack off at home. It also happened to be the same time and day of the weekend that Evan and Alana were studying. A coincidence indeed.

Alana had quickly noticed them and invited the siblings into the huge meeting room she scored. There was some talking, but it didn’t go that deep into conversation.

“If I didn’t snap you out of your day dream, you could of been drooling.” Alana chuckled, before flipping thought her thick textbook.

“W-what? I couldn’t of b-been!” Evan frowned, shaking his head. “I don’t drool—!”

“Until you stain your notes, of course you don’t.” Alana let out a quiet giggle, setting down her pen to fold her hands together, resting her chin on them. “So, you can tell me.”

Evan tilted his head in confusion. “T-tell you w-what?”

Alana’s eyes glinted with mischievousness. “What were you daydreaming of. Bio is your favourite subject, and you _never_  get distracted.”

Evan’s cheeks lit up, and he fiddled with his somewhat clammy fingers and palms. He stuttered a few times, unable to make eye contact with the dark skinned girl opposite from him. “It’s j-just t-t-that, I, I, er, you see—!”

She pursed her lips. “I see...?”

The blond boy squirmed in his seat, pouting a bit that Alana was putting him on the spot. “It was ab-about Ladybug and Cat N-Noir!” He rushed out, somewhat thankful that he didn’t say Connor’s name. It wasn’t the full truth, but it wasn’t a lie either.

“What?” The three people around him asked, their attention easily captured.

“W-w-well, there has been a decline in akuma attacks by Hawk Moth, and the two superheroes haven’t faced any major threats that caused harm to people.” Evan burst out, before covering his hands over his mouth. _Crap! My Ladybug side came out a bit!_

“And something bad has to happen, or is going to happen! Maybe Hawk Moth has been thinking of a plan to get Ladybug’s and Cat Noir’s Miraculous!” Connor added, snapping his fingers in realization.

Alana nodded her head rapidly, whipping out her phone to blog what the two dorks said. Ever since the first akuma, Alana has been blogging every single detail and action that the superheroes have done. She became the first official blog dedicated to Ladybug and Cat Noir. “That makes so much sense! How do you guys know so much?”

Evan’s eyes widened, and he nearly froze like a deer in headlights. _She might catch on!_  He hesitantly looked at Connor, who was awkwardly sitting in his chair and clicking his pen a few times. 

“We’ve... just been up to date with the blog.” Connor replied, pointing at Alana’s phone, a nervous grin on his face.

Zoe pitched in, “Oh! That reminds me!” She stood up from her spot, taking out her bass guitar from it’s case, which rested against the white library walls with their backpacks.

“I made a quick song that you could play on your blog, ‘Lana!” Zoe smiled, strumming a few strings. She had a light blush on her face when she said Alana’s nickname, but tried to hide it as she tuned her guitar. “Here it goes...”

The brunette hummed a but, before singing in a higher than usual octave. “ _Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love always so strong!”_

Zoe stopped, shyly smiling at all of them, but her attention was mostly focused on Alana. “I... haven’t really gotten the other verses done, but that short part will most likely be the chorus. How was it?”

“Great, it was absolutely great.” Alana smiled back at Zoe, her face flushed with pink. “I love it.” 

Evan nodded his head, noticing Alana’s slight hesitation at the end of her sentence. He put two and two together, and _oh_ , of course. They obviously like each other. Wow, that’s insanely cute.

“It was great, Zoe. The melody is catchy.” Evan assured, grinning to himself as he looked back and forth from the brunette and the black haired girl. He didn’t realize that Connor had got up from his chair and moved himself between Alana and Evan.

“Zo, how is it ‘the power of love?’” He asked, crossing his arms a bit. His tone was uneasy, kind of annoyed or upset at something. 

She scrunched up her face, lowering her guitar. “Well, you can tell by the love in the air that surround them when they are together and fight akumas.” She explained, fiddling with the guitar pick in her hand.

“A-actually, Zoe, um, t-they aren’t together? They’re just partners and friends.” Evan grimaced. “The song was really good though.”

“Don’t worry about it, there’s nothing wrong with the song.” Alana said a bit too quickly, but tried to give Zoe a bright beam.

“No, no.” Connor interrupted them. “It’s totally one-sided, Cat Noir has feelings towards Ladybug, but Ladybug doesn’t feel the same.” It was almost like Connor was trying to convince himself that Cat Noir will never have his feeling required, and that LadyNoir wouldn’t actually happen.

“So? There’s fanfiction of LadyNoir happening.” Zoe frowned. “Why is this such a big deal to you, it’s just a song.”

Connor shook his head, his long brown hair flying back and forth, getting more messier than it already was. “It’s not. I’m just saying that Ladybug doesn’t feel the same for Cat Noir—!” His voice rose up a bit, and so did Zoe’s.

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Maybe it does! Cat Noir has to remind himself that Ladybug will never, ever feel the same way and that everything would be unrequited—!”

Evan looked at Connnor, surprised. He shouted so angry, so full of frustration for something so small? He didn’t know that he was shaking until Alana put a hand onto Evan’s shoulder, pulling him back a bit.

Zoe was shaking as well, but for a different reason. She wasn’t scared or shocked or surprised. All of the walls that she let down to reach out for Connor, to mend their ruined relationship, was being put up again. “Why are you yelling at me? Just three minutes ago we were fine! Now our relationship we tried to fix is starting to break apart! Just tell me, why does it matter so much?” It seemed to be her last and final action to reach out to Connor, to not let them fall apart.

Connor’s hands were clenched so tightly, like he was ready to punch something. To punch himself, really. “You don’t get it.” He said, voice short and clipped. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he stared down at the ugly carpet of the library.

The hope and light from Zoe’s face vanished, and was replaced with anger. “ _I_  don’t get it? You were trying to get better! I was trying too! You said that we always could talk to each other when we needed to! To listen and to understand! But _now_  you’re saying _I_  wouldn’t understand? We’re on the same fucking boat, but it feels like you just pushed me off!”

It was like Alana and Evan wasn’t there anymore. Just the Murphy siblings back at home, all of those years ago. With loud shouts and the sounds of the door slamming shut, they were just kids who couldn’t fix anything. They were a million worlds apart.

Before they knew it, Zoe was storming out of the conference room, guitar still strapped on her and she turned her face so that she wouldn’t have to show the tears falling. Without a second thought, Alana immediately went after her, leaving Evan and Connor alone in the large and empty room.

Evan bit his lip, wanting, _trying_  to reach out for Connor, who faced away from him, his hands shaking. _One wrong move and everything falls apart._  “C-Connor...?”

“What?!” Connor yelled, turning around to face Evan. There was tears in his eyes, face red and twisted. The taller boy instantly felt a wave of regret and guilt wash over him, and he quickly pulled himself back and tried to apologized. “Fuck, shit, I-I didn’t mean to, I fucking screwed up, dammit, _Evan—!_ ”

Evan wanted to hide. He wanted to run away from upcoming disaster that was boiling up and over the lid. But he didn’t. He stood his ground, and instead reached out to pull Connor into a tight hug, arms wrapping around Connor’s neck and he buried his face into Connor’s hoodie.

Connor burst out crying, his body shaking uncontrollably and he sobbed into Evan’s blue polo shirt. He wrapped his arms around Evan’s curvy waist, and he was beyond angry at himself.

“We were getting better, and I ended up fucking things over! I’m too scared that I might hurt her beyond the point of fixing out relationship! No matter how well things were going, I fucking—!”

“You’ll make it up to her. What you did wasn’t right, but acknowledge it and don’t dwell on the past. Arguments happen, people fight and find it hard to make up. But it’s when you both make up and move on, then you know that you two will be alright.” Evan whispered, pulling his face out of Connor’s thick black hoodie. He tried to smile, but it was a mix of nervousness and _holy shit I’m hugging my crush_  face.

Connor wiped his puffed up eyes, nodding. “You’re right, Evan.” He said, blinking away the rest of the tears. Evan couldn’t help but to stare into Connor’s mesmerizing blue eyes, and he forgot what he was going to say. He could get lost in those blue eyes forever, and _wow_ , his bisexual-ness was showing.

“I-I erm, uh...” Evan stammered, his train of thought nowhere to be seen. He felt heat spread through his chest, and Connor’s own heat was surrounding him. Their bodies where pressed so very close, and Evan was sure he was going to faint. 

The brunette didn’t seem to be moving away either, his tears finally gone. His face has resorted back to it’s usual look, kind of mischievous and a bit flirtatious. Maybe Evan was delusional, because _Connor doesn’t usually give me those kind of looks, oh god what do I do what do I do—??_  

“I-I um, so n-now you just have to—” He was halfway into his sentence when a loud crash came from outside of the meeting room, and waves of screams followed right after. The ceiling above them fell apart, a bunch of debris falling around Evan and Connor. A pastel purple and pink clothed girl hovered above them, a beige acoustic guitar with purple highlights resting on her back.

Immediately, the two boys pulled back just a bit, the warmth that was shared between them disappeared.

“Z-Zoe?” Connor asked, squinting up at the figure.

“Oh no, she’s been akumatized.” Evan whispered, and he unconsciously moved his hand to his khaki pocket where Tikki rested at. 

“Zo, please, my anger got ahead of me and I took it out at you! I didn’t mean for our relationship to fall apart anymore than it should of! Don’t let Hawk Moth get to you!” Connor shouted up at Zoe, and Evan noticed that Connor folded his hands together, over a small shiny silver ring on his finger.

Zoe simply laughed, her voice a bit higher than usual and she sounded disgusted. “Brother dearest, she can’t hear you anymore. From now on, it’s _Bass Clef_.” She smirked, hands twitching a bit. “And I am going to show you what real music sounds like.”

Evan watched as Bass Clef unstraped her guitar from her back, positioning it where it now hung from her shoulder. It was shaped like a legit bass clef, and it seemed to glow in her gloved hands. Raising her right hand, she let her hand quickly strum over the strings, and a huge purple shock wave of sound and notes speed towards them.

Out of sheer panic, Evan tried to push Connor out of the way, and the debris fell between him and Connor, separating them. Luckily for Connor, he was pushed near the door. Unluckily for Evan, he was stuck with a few desks and chairs sprawled across the dusty ground.

“Evan! Are you okay?” Connor frantically shouted, but his voice was drown from the loud creaks of more debris falling between them.

“I-I’m fine! You have to go and run to safety!” Evan shouted back, running and pressing his back against the wall so that Bass Clef couldn’t see him. He opened his pocket, and Tikki flew out, a sparkly red trail following her. Evan knitted his eyebrows, listening for Connor’s footsteps, hearing the taller boy try to protest. 

“Evan, I can’t leave here without you!” Connor sounded tense, and Evan heard some footsteps come closer.

“You might die if you don’t leave!” Evan argued, biting onto his lip harshly and he squeezed his eyes shut. _You have to go or I won’t be able to save you!_

Connor let out a strangled noise, and the blond heard Connor try to push away the debris that separated them. “You might die, Ev! What would I do if you died on me?”

“Aww, how cute.” Bass Clef snorted, watching her older brother try to reach Evan. “But you should listen to him. Go and run, run away from the problems like you always do.”

“Fuck off Hawk Moth! Evan, _please—!_ ” Why did he sound desperate? Why did Evan want him to stay when he really shouldn’t? Why did he not run away to safety? Why was he risking his life for Evan? Why did he sound like was falling apart right there?

“Ladybug and Cat Noir will come and save the day! Like they always do!” Evan forced out, opening his eyes and looking at Tikki, who gave him a comforting nod. 

“Yeah, like they always do.” Bass Clef snorted again, her fingers twitching and her hand hovered over the strings. “Run, Connor. See how far you can go, how far you can run away.” 

Evan held his breath, face tightening up. _Hawk Moth is really screwing us over this time_. 

The brown haired boy let out an angry shout aimed towards Hawk Moth, before calling out to Evan for the last time. “I’m sure Cat Noir will save you!” He said before opening the meeting room door and running out, with Bass Clef following him.

Letting out a stressed sigh, Evan felt his tense shoulders relax and grimaced. “Tikki, you know what to do.”

She smiled back at him. “You as well.”

~~~

Evan easily knew he was going to have a hard time fighting Bass Clef as he ran on top of the buildings, with Cat Noir no where to be found. _Where did that silly kitty go?_  He had followed the trail of destruction Bass Clef left behind, and he found himself at the Murphy home, with a red front door and at the end of the cul-de-sac.

“Get back here Connor!” Bass Clef yelled, her voice was in tune with her guitar. Her voice was so powerful that it was like she was connected to the guitar, and the intense sound waves emitted from both the guitar and her voice. A wave of heavy notes burst passed Connor and hitting the garden gnome beside him, shattering it into pieces.

Connor stood at the driveway, hands curled into fists and he was out of breath.

“Zoe! Fight Hawk Moth! You’re better than this!” Connor shouted, his back facing the red front door.

“She’s not listening! You hurt her, hurt me, and I might as well get my payback!” Bass Clef pointed the tip of the guitar at Connor, ready to strum. “Maybe you shouldn’t of hurt us so much!”

Bolting into action, Evan swooped down infront of Connor, swinging his yo-yo infront of them in attempts to block the sounds waves. It hit his yo-yo, making the weapon nearly defective as it stopped in mid air and landed onto the ground.

“Ladybug?” Conor asked, shocked to see the superhero infront of him. Evan glanced back at Connor, realizing that it would be even harder to save the day if Connor was with him.

“Do you know why Bass Clef is after you?” Evan asked, staring up at the akumatized villain that hovered a few meters away from them. He didn’t really need to know, but since he wasn’t Evan but Ladybug, he has to play it safe.

“W-we got into a fight, and all of this shit is my fault!” Connor winced, waiting for Bass Clef’s next move. “I can’t just sit here and watch her get manipulated by Hawk Moth!”

Nodding, Evan tried to come up with a plan as he waited for Bass Clef to do something. It seems that she was trying to fix and tune her guitar, frustrated that it was taking up so much of her time.

_Get him out of here before he get’s hurt!_  Evan gritted his teeth, taking a step back and he turned his back to Bass Clef, wrapping his arms around Connor’s chest. The physical contact was great, _wow I wish I could of done this earlier,_  but there was no time for him to daydream! 

“Hang on!” He told Connor, before throwing his yo-yo at a nearby light pole and swinging both of them away from the Murphy house, with Connor’s arms wrapped around Evan’s waist like before.

Gaining momentum, Evan was able to swing the both of them all the way to A La Mode, probably kilometres away from the Murphy house. He also noticed that Bass Clef had stopped following them, possibly losing interest. He let go of Connor once they were in front to the ice cream parlour. He somewhat shyly looked up at the taller boy, once again losing himself in those icy blue eyes, not wanting to look away.

Connor didn’t seem to break eye contact either, his face flushed slightly and his hands was still on Evan’s curvy waist. Connor was at least a head taller than Evan, nearly leaning over the superhero.

They did, however, break apart after a minute, with Evan blushing way too much. It was like before in the library, but the atmostphere around them was different from then. “S-stay here for now, until the akuma is gone.” He managed to say, that _gwah_ feeling in his chest was soaring.

The taller boy nodded, “Be safe out there, L-Ladybug.” He said, just about Evan was about to leave. He seemed a bit desperate, but not as much as earlier. _Why was that?_

Evan gave Connor a nod back, wanting to stay for a bit longer. But an akuma was loose out there, and he couldn’t risk the lives of hundreds because he was with his crush. “I will, thanks.” He turned his back and took out his yo-yo, but felt Connor’s large hand wrap around his arm.

“A-and my f-friend, Evan,” Connor paused at _friend_ , before continuing quickly, “He might be hurt as well. If you can, could you help him? I couldn’t save him when the akuma came and attacked...” 

He almost sounded guilty and upset like how he was in the library. Evan nodded again, giving Connor a reassuring smile. “Of course. Thank you.” Tossing his yo-yo, he leaped off of the ground and left Connor alone at A La Mode.

Evan had a few things to do before facing Bass Clef.

~~~ 

“I trust that you will give it to someone who deserves it and will help you with the akuma. The other two, the Peacock Miraculous and the Butterfly Miraculous has not yet been recovered. So my Miraculous shall be someone else’s for now.” Master Fu said to Evan, before looking over at his kwami. “I will see you soon, Wayzz.”

“Goodbye for now, Master.” Wayzz smiled back, before getting sucked back into the Turtle Miraculous.

Handing the black box with the Miraculous in it, Master Fu smiled at Evan as he placed it into Evan’s hands. “Save us once more, Ladybug.”

~~~

“Wait, wait, wait. The Miraculous that you and Cat Noir wear?” Alana looked at Evan, eyes widen with surprise. She looked at the Turtle Miraculous presented to her, and the green turtle shaped bracelet laid comfortably on her wrist.

“Yes. You help me and Cat Noir to fight the akuma, and after you must return it.” Evan pointed at the box in her hands.

“Just say, Wayzz, Shell On!” Wayzz explained, excited for Alana to transform. The dark skinned girl repeated the phrase, and a bright green light surrounded her. Her clothes quickly changed into a tight green patterned suit with multiple hexagons of a few different green shades on the suit. She had shoulder, elbow and knee pads that were in the familiar hexagon shape, accompanied black rimmed goggles over her eyes. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a green ribbon, and a green hood hid it well. 

Her weapon was a round shield that was snug onto her back, that seemed to mimic a turtle shell and was at least half of her size. Alana looked at Evan in excitement, before looking at her costume. She was utterly amazed at the powers of the Miraculouses. “Woah...” She said as she examined her shield that she unattached from her back, gripping the slightly heavy material.

“Cool, isn’t it?” Evan grinned, before taking out his yo-yo. “Come on, we gotta go and save Z—Bass Clef. Follow me.”

Tossing his yo-yo again, Evan swung himself from the library and to the mall where Bass Clef was terrorizing innocent people, with Alana behind him. 

Arriving to the scene, they were greeted by Cat Noir, who was already trying to help save an innocent child that was stuck under a large piece of rubble. He used his pole to free her, handing the girl over to her father who fidgeted at the side.

“Bugs! And... another superhero!” He exclaimed when he saw them, before trying to dodge another sound wave. “Good timing!”

“No kidding!” Evan nodded, examining the scene that played out before him. Bass Clef didn’t seem like she was going to slow down, and it was starting to concern him. The akumatized Murphy sibling looked down at Alana with an incredulous look on her face, nearly laughing.

“That’s your back up? Who are you, a _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle_?” She laughed, letting her guard down a bit.

“It’s... Carapace, mind you Hawk Moth! And I am going to save Zoe from your evil clutches!” Alana shouted, shield gripped tightly in her hand as she stared down Bass Clef.

“We can see about that!” Bass Clef sneered, reaching into her back pocket to grab onto a set of larger than usual guitar picks. She hurled the black guitar picks at the three, and it narrowly missed them.

“Split!” Cat Noir shouted, and the three of them separated. Evan ran up to the right, jumping up and ramping his way up to Bass Clef. He frantically searched for an opening, but Bass Clef was heavily guarded, with a seemingly endless amount of guitar picks flying everywhere and a series of sound waves right after.

After at least ten minutes of tiring dodging, the supers had to double back and regroup once Bass Clef had to tune her guitar.

“It’s no use, we can’t get close to her!” Cat Noir furrowed his eyebrows, as well as twirling his baton in his hand.

“We still have time! And our special powers! Kitty, brighten up a bit, we just need to think outside of the box!” Evan reassured Cat Noir as he tapped his fingers against his hip. “Carapace, do you have any ideas?”

Carapace fiddled with her shield, adjusting her goggles a bit. “I have a special power, right? I think that I can create a chance for us to get close to her.”

Nodding, Evan grinned at Carapace’s plan. “You’re getting the hand of this hero duty stuff, am I right?”

“A natural.” Cat Noir added, his hands now firmly gripping his baton. He blinked a few times, searching around to see if there was other things he could use to distract Bass Clef.

Carapace smiled, pausing for a second to listen for Bass Clef and her frustrated tuning in the background. “Okay, so...”

~~~

“Where are you, Ladybug and Cat Noir? The faster you give me your Miraculous, the faster I can get my revenge on my brother!” Bass Clef nearly sing-songed in a threatening manner, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

From behind a huge pile of debris, Evan took a few steps out and in front to face Bass Clef, yo-yo still in hand but not spinning. He stared up at the floating villain, waiting for her to say something upon his reveal. “I’m out here, but don’t think that I will hand them over so easily.”

“He was a fool, my brother! We were getting better, but he threw it all away!” Akumatized Zoe hissed, tapping her sharp purple nails against the bottom of her hollow guitar.

“You both were wrong in ways, and I’m sure he didn’t mean any of it.” Evan tried to balance Bass Clef’s angry words with his own logical and calming tone. “Think about it, Connor wanted you to fight against Hawk Moth, and he’s trying his best to protect you from him!”

Bass Clef frowned, her guitar lowering slightly. Evan could see in Bass Clef’s eyes that the real Zoe was still inside, trying to fight the influence of Hawk Moth. He wished that he could tell if she was winning or not. Nevertheless, Evan continued.

“He’s been trying to rebuild his rocky relationship with you, and he’s been trying for so long! He wants to be okay again, and he wants to hang out with you at A La Mode and chill at the Orchard, he misses you so much, Zoe! For the bridges to break and fall, it hurts him so much! He loves you, Zoe, and he’s terrified to lose you!”

Bass Clef looked conflicted, and she was twitching and shaking in her spot in the air. “He is...?” It sounded small, her voice, like a child waiting for their parents to come back. Waiting to be finally safe and okay again.

The familiar purple butterfly like mask covered her face, and Bass Clef’s scared and sad expression twisted, the softness in her eyes had vanished. “Nonsense! Hand over your Miraculous right now!” She roared, guitar in the ready position. 

“Carapace, Cat Noir! Now!” Evan leaped back, and both supers jumped out from hiding, over the debris that was behind Evan. Just as Bass Clef strummed her guitar, Carapace lifted her shield up into the air.

“Shellter!” She cried out, and a thick green barrier expanded from her shield, making a ball like sphere surrounding them. The blast from the guitar hit the barrier and immediately bounced back, quickly hitting Bass Clef and the guitar slipped from her hands. The sound waves ripped the strap around her shoulder, causing the guitar to plummet to the ground and smash into pieces, with Bass Clef falling to the ground beneath her.

Seconds later, the barrier around the three superheroes disappeared, and Evan quickly opened up his yo-yo. “You’ve done enough harm today little akuma! Prepare to be de-evilized!” He shouted, throwing out his yo-yo to capture the dark purple butterfly, purifying it. Opening his yo-yo, the pure white butterfly fluttered out of the yo-yo, and Evan waved as it flew up into the sky.

Throwing his yo-yo in the air, he then exclaimed, “Miraculous Ladybug!” And within seconds all of the mayhem that was created reverted back into it’s usual self, and the city was back to normal.

Evan, Cat Noir and Carapace watched as the dark purple bubbles around Bass Clef disappeared, leaving behind a sobbing Zoe on the ground.

“I screwed up! Connor probably hates me now!” She cried out, furiously trying to wipe her tears away. Cat Noir gave both Evan and Carapace a sad smile, waving them off as Carapace’s Miraculous beeped. “I’ll stay back a but, see you guys later.”

“Good job though, Kitty!” Evan put out his fist for Cat Noir to bump, giving him a small smile in return. He looked over at Zoe, feeling a wave of sadness hit him. _Hawk Moth has to stop hurting my friends! Why can’t he just give up hurting people? Why does he want our Miraculouses so much for?_  “I’ll see you tonight for patrol.”

Leaving Cat Noir and Zoe at the front of the mall, Evan lead the way to the empty but fixed library, and Alana right after de-transformed. Handing the Miraculous back to Evan, she beamed at him. “Thanks for letting me help today!” She chimed, her face full of eagerness.

“Of course, but remember, it’s a secret!” Evan put a finger to his lips, grinning. He waved off Alana as she exited the library’s family bathroom. 

After detransforming, Evan made a quick stop to Master Fu’s apartment to return the Miraculous, and was finally then able to return to the now busy library. Walking back into the meeting room, he found that Connor and Zoe had made up, quietly talking about Zoe’s song. Connor looked up to see Evan, before smiling in relief and waving at him. Evan waved back, his heart doing a bit of a cartwheel as he took his seat beside a visibly happy Alana. He was glad that Connor was safe and wasn’t harmed, and glad that he and Zoe made up.

“W-what happened when I was gone?” Evan glanced at Alana, who was playing with her gel pens in hand. She chuckled to herself, smiling.

“Oh, it’s a secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, hi. How was it??? You also might of noticed that I changed the summary a bit, because now I don’t think it looks that good. I mean, uhhh, yeah, IDK. (P.S. The beginning is based off of my encounter with my crush at the library, but a lot more happens to Evan and Connor than to me.... *dies*)
> 
> And sorry for the late update, I wanted this to be as accurate as I could (darn my perfectionist self!) I had a lot of homework (I started school three weeks ago, RIP) and I haven’t been able to update BtbH or this. (And I still have a few other WIPS to finish!!! ACK!) Sorry for the wait!!!
> 
> Next chapter, oh god I haven’t even started it! And I still need to know what happens to the Bee Miraculous... but *spoiler* Jared gets it. (Hue hue hue)
> 
> EDIT (As of 09/10/18 [October 9th 2018]): King Bee is going to be a bit longer and I’m planning to post it later than usual..... so.... uh..... you get more content,,, but have to wait,,, (is what I’m saying)... ((Sorry!!! I really am!!!))


	8. King Bee - Connor/Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, look whose back to post the next chapter... me XD
> 
> I apologize for inconsistent updates, especially for Born to be Her TT-TT. My excuse: I’m either too sleep deprived to write and update or homework....
> 
> I’m also writing some other stuff, and one of them is for the DEH Big Bang! The other one is the NaNoWriMo YWP!! Yayayyayyayayy. But that also means: less updates.... *dies*
> 
> Also!!! I became friends with a super hecking amazing person since my last update, you probably know her but she’s @connormurphyfangirl!!!! I mean,,,, I just love her and she’s so cool and I’ve been also super motivated to write lately because of her! Go check out her (outstanding 11/10) works on Ao3 too!! Please!!

Connor/Evan - Third POV

“Ladybug and Cat Noir saved the day once again!” The newscaster reported, the cameras focused on the two superheroes who stood around twenty meters away.

The akuma had just been captured, and Connor was relieved that the job was done. He watched as Ladybug used his powers to purify the akuma and revert the city back to it’s calm and normal state. Everytime, Connor would stilll be utterly amazed. Everytime, he’d want to be closer to Ladybug.

 _To be by his side.. it’s truly a fucking cool experience!_  He thought, _I’m so lucky..._

“Which is funny, because you are the exact opposite of luck!” Plagg chimed from his ears, earning an annoyed frown from Connor. Twisting his leather tail in his hands, Connor murmured back to Plagg, “Shut up, don’t ruin the moment for me.”

As he said that, Ladybug walked over to Connor and held out his fist, a relieved smile on his face. He looked a bit tired today, probably since the akuma took for forever to defeat. Hawk Moth has been sending out harder and more complicated villains out to get their Miraculouses, and everytime he has been closer and closer to winning.

“Pound it,” They say in unison, and Connor gave Ladybug a cheeky grin. “Say... ‘Bugs... think you can make it tonight? Just you and me... and the stars above us... with clouds in the night sky and trees around us? I know that you like trees.”

“That’s awfully poetic, Kitty. Where did you learn that one? Mr. Reyes theatre class?” Ladybug answers, a more confident look on his face than earlier. Connor is sure his heart is racing faster than the speed of sound. It hasn’t raced like this in a while... the other time was with—

 _Stop it. Stop thinking of Evan. You like Ladybug, remember? You can’t betray your love for another boy._  “Thanks, and nope. I’ve been working on it in my English class.”

“Your... English class?” Ladybug chuckles, fiddling with his yo-yo. It was almost like an unconcious habit, twirling his yo-yo in the air and spinning it around. “Mrs. Flemings really likes to assign us weird poems this semester, huh?”

Connor’s eyes widen. Did Ladybug really mean to give that hint to Connor? He knew that they went to the same school, but he didn’t know that they were in the same English class! “I think the poems are fine. But Shakespeare annoys me. Romeo and Juliet literally meet for three days and then dies afterwards.” 

What he really meant was, _holy shit, we’re in the same English class!_

Ladybug must of realized what he said, and instantly covers his mouth with his hands. “O-oh! I didn’t realize that I said that!” He pauses, before straighting his posture a bit. “But I do dislike Romeo and Juliet, my last year’s teacher was horrible.”

The brunette found it strange. Ladybug’s usual confident and and calm attitude was suddenly changed to anxiousness and apologeticness. Two sides of a coin, with Connor only seeing a glimpse of Ladybug’s true identity. It was almost endearing in a way though. Leaning down, he kissed Ladybug’s cheeks as his Miraculous beeped in warning. “And thus, with a kiss, I shall die...”

He caught a glimpse of Ladybug’s shocked and brightened face, and he starting back away. Ladybug shook his head quickly and tried to up his game as well, waving off Connor. “Good night, good night! Parting is such a sweet sorrow! That I shall say good night till it be morrow!”

Connor felt a giddy and almost childish feeling in his chest as he leaped up and onto the top of a building, before running almost all the way back to his home. He kept thinking of Ladybug’s response, and that how he has made some sort of progress with their one sided relationship. Maybe Ladybug falling in love with him was more possible than him falling in love with Evan... 

“Choose a boy and stick with it, Connor!” Plagg grumbled, “I don’t wanna hear your internal conflicts about two boys!”

“Plagg! I’m in love with Ladybug! Evan is just... a friend.” Connor paused, hesitation in his voice. Was Evan and him really just friends? There can’t be anyway Evan likes Connor. If anything, he might love Zoe instead.

Then again, Zoe and Alana are already a thing. A secret kinda thing. Alana has been over at the Murphy’s house a few times now, and she always disappears into Zoe’s room. But they haven’t announced anything about their relationship either. Maybe their just friends, like him and Evan. 

Yeah. Just friends. That’s it.

Detransforming in an alleyway, close to his home, Connor checks for any bystanders before he exits and starts walking to the rest of his way home. 

“Where were you!? Ladybug and Cat Noir just obliterated the akuma!” Zoe exclaimed as Connor walked though the front door. “And it was fucking amazing! Holy shit, did you also see Cat Noir give Ladybug a kiss? _And_  recite Shakespeare?”

 _Damn, live TV and the news spreads fast,_ “I was... doing stuff.” Connor responded, hauling his body up the wooden stairs and to the bedroom down the hall. 

“Stuff? Is Evan ‘stuff’?” Zoe laughs out loud, her voice echoing off of the walls. “Evan is a total better match than Ladybug! For one, he’s actually open!”

“Fuck off, Zoe!” Connor calls back down, and his face is all read again. He hears Zoe cackle a bit more before he closes his door, and Plagg hovers out of his pocket.

“She’s right.” Plagg adds, before swallowing a whole piece of Camembert. 

Connor ignores his Kwami, and he face plants into his large bed. Letting his mind wander off, he thinks of his date tonight, just the two of them.

~~~

_“’Bugs! I’m so glad you came!” Connor says, surprised to see Ladybug already waiting for him at their usual spot for patrolling. He had already set up a lovely candle light picnic, with roses and little succulents everywhere. Ladybug is already seated on his side of the picnic blanket, legs folded to one side and hands still playing around with his yo-yo._

_“Kitty!” Ladybug smiled, the smile always was so subtle and perfect and real. “Thank you for inviting me.”_

_“Of course.” Connor winked, and he gestured to the food already ready. He had Zoe help him make some sandwiches and sweets, using the excuse that it was for the school’s food sale. “Shall we?”_

_Before they could do anything else, Ladybug stood up from his spot and gently took ahold of Connor’s wrist. “W-wait a sec— there’s something I want to tell you.”_

_Confused, Connor glanced down at Ladybug’s hand before turning his head up to the blond, giving a whimsical look. “What is it?”_

_Taking a deep breath, Ladybug let go of Connor’s wrist, moving back a few steps. Closing his eyes, Ladybug said, “Tikki, spots off.”_

_A bright red light consumed Ladybug in a matter of seconds, and to Connor’s pure shock, a blonde haired boy with a familiar blue stripped polo shirt stood infront of him._

_It was... it was—_

_“E-Evan?”_

~~~

Evan sneezed in the middle of his sentence, before apologizing quickly in reflex. His mom, Heidi Hansen, looked over to him with a concerned and amused look on her face. He gave her a short shrug, before continuing. 

He had just arrived back from the akuma attack, and was greeted by his mom at the front door. Surprisingly, she was off of work early today. Heidi had asked him where he went during the attack, and she went into super protective Mom Mode (TM) on him when he lied about getting caught up in the whole ordeal.

“Seriously, Mom, I’m fine. Ladybug and Cat Noir saved the day.” Evan explained, trying to calm his distressed mom down. Setting his bad down, he instinctively moved his hand over his khaki pocket where Tikki hid. 

“I get that, Evan, but what if they aren’t able to save the day? What if Hawk Moth ends up akumatizing you, or Cat Noir, or Ladybug? What if you get hurt?” Heidi ran her hands through her dirty blond hair, getting more frustrated than usual. “I heard the attack on the news at the hospital, and I was scared to death because it was so close to home! I came as soon as I heard and I see that you aren’t even home, that you were affected by the akuma!”

“Mom—!” Evan tried to protest.

“No, Ev, don’t ‘Mom’ me! I almost had a heart attack! You almost died! I can’t handle that, I can’t handle my little boy dying on me! I already lost your father, I can’t lose you too!” She frowned, getting tenser and tenser by the moment.

Evan felt a twist of guilt in his stomach, and he started to rethink about the whole superhero thing. “I’m here, Mom. I’m not going anywhere like Dad did. I’m here and I’m okay, please don’t worry.” He responded, arms open for a much needed hug. He watched as Heidi sighed, the distress slowly disappearing as she got up from the couch and opened her arms to accept the hug. 

“I’m just scared and worried for you, Evan.” She murmured, patting his back softly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Me neither.” Evan replied, that swirling sense of guilt still inside, ready to burst out at any given opportunity. _Hawk Moth, you better prepare yourself! I won’t let my mom get hurt anymore because of you!_

They separated from the hug, and Evan watched his mom get ready to go back to work. He grimaced a bit, stopping her, “Why don’t you rest? Besides, you’re already here and home. I can help you make tacos you promised to make yesterday.”

She gives him a relief look, throwing her bag besides Evan’s. “You’re right, hun. I’ve been over working too much, and I’m sure cold pizza won’t do justice for either of us.”

For an hour, Evan helps Heidi out in the kitchen, making jokes and laughing about Heidi’s work, with the fresh smell of taco seasoning filling the small and cozy home. It’s been for forever since his mom made tacos, and it’s been a thousand years since she smiled so wide and relaxed.

“Why don’t you bring some of your friends over? You know, the ones you’ve been talking about recently. Connor and Zoe and Alana and Jared! I’m sure they’ll love my famous tacos!” Heidi asked, while finishing preparing the lettuce.

“S-sure. I think everyone is free today.” _Connor, coming over? To my house? Meeting my mom?!_  “I’ll message them once I finish the tomatoes...”

He yawned a bit, realizing that the akuma took more energy out of him than usual. His mom seemed to notice Evan’s fatigued, and set down the knife. “Maybe get some rest and take a nap before they come? Don’t worry, I can finish up here.”

“You sure?” Evan felt that same guilt in his stomach, not wanting to burden his mom. “It’s okay, I’m not tired.”

Evan yawned again, and Heidi gave him a knowing look. “Okay, okay, I’ll text them before I nap. Happy?”

“Very much so.” Heidi grinned. 

Waddling to his room, Evan pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts as he laid on his bed. Tikki flew out of his pocket and onto his nightstand, and Evan handed her a cookie for her to munch on. Jared wouldn’t message him back, as per usual, and he was sure that Alana had tutoring. Zoe was at band... leaving Connor...

_Oh my god, I have to text Connor now._

Phone shaking in his hands, he tapped on Connor’s number. 

_Okay, okay, okay, you got the first step done. Now you just need to text him!_

Five minutes later, Evan finally decided on ‘Hi!’ to be his first text.

_❤️ Trees ❤️: Hi!_

_Oh god, oh god, that’s weird. Just text him normally. Just—_

Evan’s phone buzzed again, causing Evan to let out a shocked squeak. Connor replied back! Why, how, huh?

_imtheartisthere: yo_

_imtheartisthere: Evan, right?_

_He knew it was me???? Eh??_ Evan’s mind raced, and he tried to calm himself down. Which obviously didn’t work.

_❤️ Trees ❤️: Yes! It’s me, Evan!_

_❤️ Trees ❤️: Sorry, that was weird. You already knew that._

_imtheartisthere: lucky guess actually_

_imtheartisthere: whaddup_

_❤️ Trees ❤️: I was actually wondering if you, and Zoe could come over and have tacos with my mom and I?_

_❤️ Trees ❤️: But if not that’s okay!!!!! It was just a suggesting and you totally don’t have to!_

Evan waited for Connor to reply back, the three dots tormenting him as he stared at the screen.

_imtheartisthere: sure, i can come over_

_imtheartisthere: i wasnt doing anything anyways_

_imtheartisthere: just woke up actually_

Evan blinked, the thought of Connor waking up with bed-head and messy hair, maybe in a white tee and—

_❤️ Trees ❤️: lsdjflakdjfihldakjf_

_imtheartisthere: ? wut_

_❤️ Trees ❤️: Oh gosh I’m so sorry! My phone fell out of my hands!_

Like hell it did, Evan just had a fucking gay ass thought come to mind.

_imtheartisthere: k_

_imtheartisthere: is anyone else coming 2nite?_

_❤️ Trees ❤️: I was planning on inviting Alana and Jared! But could you ask Zoe to text them, since they might be busy and ignore my texts?_

_imtheartisthere: sure_

_imtheartisthere: wut time?_

_❤️ Trees ❤️: Maybe around 7? But if not it’s totally fine!!_

_imtheartisthere: its chill_

Evan waited a moment, trying to think of what to say next. He really needs his nap, but on the other hand, this is his only excuse to talk to his crush outside of school. Before Evan could say anything else, Connor texted back.

_imtheartisthere: Zoe just told me that both Alana and Kleinman would be coming_

_imtheartisthere: we have to carpool now and ugh_

_imtheartisthere: that means Kleinman has to sit in my truck with the rest of us_

_❤️ Trees ❤️: Um, okay! But my house isn’t that far from Jared’s, so maybe you could pick him up last?_

_❤️ Trees ❤️: Just so that you don’t have to be annoyed or anything!_

_imtheartisthere: thats a good idea actually_

_imtheartisthere: wuts ur address?_

Evan quickly typed in his address, along with any other sort of info he might need to give to Connor. 

_imtheartisthere: cool shit_

_imtheartisthere: so see u l8ter then_

_❤️ Trees ❤️: See you! :D_

Evan left his screen open for another minute, waiting for Connor to say anything else. He was about to turn off his phone when Connor replied. 

_imtheartistere: :)_

“Oh my god, Tikki!! Connor sent a smiley face!! A smiley face!! What do I do?” Evan dropped his phone onto his pillow, interally screaming as Tikki finished her cookie.

“That’s great Evan!” Tikki smiled floating to Evan and lying on the pillow beside the one he uses. “But don’t forget what your mom said! Get some sleep before they come over!”

Evan peered over to his clock, with around fourty minutes until his friends would come over. It was still mindblowing that Evan even had friends, even had someone to talk to and who tolerated him.

“You’re right.” Evan beamed at Tikki, before resting his head on the pillow and putting his phone aside. “Wake me up soon.”

“I will!” Tikki said softly, and Evan let himself rest and his mind doze off...

~~~

_“I’ve been meaning to tell you...” Cat Noir said slowly, he and Evan sitting up top of their meeting spot for tonight. The sky was nice and dark, a blanket of stars covering them._

_“Tell me what, Kitty?” Evan asks, giggling softly at the now comfortable nicknames he uses. He’s been more comfortable around Cat Noir for a while now, and he finds that his heart beats a little but more than usual._

_Earlier, when Cat Noir gave a kiss on the cheek to say a goodbye, Evan felt his heard speed up and he was so sure that he was blushing a lot after wards. Heck, on his way home, he was thinking about it._

_Maybe Cat Noir really, really likes Evan — well, the Ladybug version of Evan. The Evan that is apart of him, yet just someone else with a red and black spotted mask on._

_He’s kinda faking it until he makes it, but he has gained a lot of confidence in himself. Not just as Ladybug, but as his civilian persona as well. His anxiety is getting better, his depression is getting better. His life is turning around and he’s on his way back to a safe and sturdy pathway to a healthy life._

_And it’s all because of a little Miraculous._

_“Well... I’ve been thinking. Long and hard...” Cat Noir continues, standing up. Right after, he helps Evan up from his spot, “I’m ready. Ready to reveal myself to you. Because I trust you enough, and I_ _hope that you can do the same.”_

_Evan blinks, before shaking his head. “I trust you too, Cat Noir. But it’s so dangerous. What if Hawk Moth captures you and you end up telling him my secret identity? Or vice versa? People can get hurt if he gets to us first.” He bits his lip, feeling bad that he has to reject Cat Noir. He wants to reveal himself as well, but now is not the time._

_Cat Noir is his partner, his friend, his teammate, a possible crush. But it’s too dangerous, it’s too risky. If only they defeated Hawk Moth, if only it didn’t have to be this way._

_Cat Noir shakes his head as well, his messy brown locks of hair sprawled all over his face. “I don’t care. I mean, you’ll find a way to save the day. You always do.” He takes a step back, closing his eyes. “Plagg, claws in.”_

_“W-wait! Chat—!” Evan reaches out his hand to stop Cat Noir, but he’s too late. Cat Noir was quickly consumed by a bright green light, and that oh-so familiar brown haired boy in black stood before Evan._

_Putting his hand over his mouth, Evan chokes out a whisper, “C-Connor...?”_

_~~~_

The same damn song has been playing on loop, and Connor swears that he’ll throw Jared and Zoe out of his truck. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he reaches to the volume knob and turns it down. 

Zoe instantly looks at Connor with a threatened look, and she ups the volume. “We were getting to the chorus!” She says, before singing again. Connor sees Alana give him a sympathetic look, and she mouths ‘sorry’ to him from the rear-view mirror. 

“This is the greatest show — oh!! This is the greatest show — oh!! This is the greatest show—!!!!” Zoe then finishes off the song with loud screeching, and Connor is ready to bang his head against the steering wheel.

“Fuck yeah, turn that shit up!” Jared chants, and he looks like he’s ready to perform a goddamn musical number out of nowhere. Alana nudges him and taps on Zoe’s shoulder, and the two of them stop talking.

“We should talk about what we would like to say to Evan’s mother. She’s super nice and kind for inviting us for tacos.” Alana says, and Connor silently thanks her for changing the subject.

“I’m going to let Evan hang out with me on the weekends.” Jared replies, slowly losing interest in the conversation. Connor feels a prick of annoyance with what Jared just said, and he finds himself barking at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re going to _let_  Evan hang out with you? What, are you too good for him? Are you really that much of an asshole to do that?” Connor finds it utterly rude for Jared to have the guts to say such shitty thing about Evan. _Seriously, he’s such an asshole in general! I’d want to hang out with Evan 24/7 if I had the chance to!_  Connor immediately blushes, and he covers his mouth with the sleeve of his black hoodie.

 _Just a friend, just a friend, just a friend._  He repeats to himself, and only stops thinking of it when Jared replies back.

“Dude, we’re going to play video games at my house. We usually did before.” Jared says in his defence, making Connor wanna snap. “He doesn’t even hang out anymore with me. I do need my goddamn car insurance though.”

“Jared, come on —!” Zoe begins, but Connor pulls over to the side and kills the engine. Unbuckling his seat belt, he turns over to Jared and growls.

Voice low, Connor knits his eyebrows and he’s ready to throw Jared to the damn sun. “You don’t even deserve his friendship. You’re such a bad and toxic friend to him, you don’t even care about Evan. I can’t believe you even have the guts to call yourself a friend if you act and say those things.” _I’ve never had friends before, but to be treated this shittyly by someone you thought you could trust, that’s the worst kind of ‘friend’ you could ever have._

Turning back around and sitting properly in his seat, Connor turns on the engine again. “If you want to be a better friend, you first have to sincerely apologize for being a shitty friend, and try your fucking best to prove that you want to be friends with Evan. I’ll gladly take away your spot and be a friend that Evan deserves in a heartbeat.” _What am I saying, what am I saying?_

Jared goes quiet, and no one else speaks for the rest of the drive. Only the faint music of the _Greatest Showma_ n soundtrack plays in the background, and Connor wishes that everything was different. He wishes that he was friends with Evan when they were young, he wishes that Jared wasn’t such a fucking asshole to everyone, and he wishes that Hawk Moth doesn’t exist.

What a universe that he lives in.

~~~

Connor sits on the Hansen’s small beige couch, squished beside the side of the couch and Evan, who would always peak down every few seconds to make sure that they weren’t touching at all. His mood has simmered down a bit, and that frustration disappeared. 

Jared has re-found the guts to talk again, and so everyone listens to him theorize about the other Miraculous holders. For the most part, Connor zones out of the coversation and ends up looking at Evan. He notices that Evan is a little less jumpy and jittery than usual, he notices that Evan’s blond hair spells like a mix of citrus, he notices that Evan’s cheeks are pink and that _wow, he’s actually really really cute._

He wonders what would happen if he never met Ladybug, or if there was no such thing as a Miraculous. Would everything still be the same? Would he really have a crush on Evan instead? 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if one of our teachers were Hawk Moth!” Jared said, nearly laughing his ass off. “Sick with all of our shit, I bet he’d akumatize many people to get Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous, just to wish himself out of here!”

“Okay, but why their Miraculouses? What seems so special about theirs and not Rena’s or Carapace’s?” Alana adds, adjusting her glasses a bit. “But think about it, why does Hawk Moth want it? Doesn’t he have a Miraculous too?”

“Yeah, what’s this old man’s idea with akumatizing people and beating up kids?” Zoe snorts, stretching her arms and not-so discretely putting one arm around Alana’s shoulder. Alana blushes, but ignores it.

“Gay!” Jared nearly shouts, and he dodges a pillow that flies pass him.

“The only gay one here is Connor!” Zoe responded, her eyes flickering to Connor, and she realizes that he wasn’t paying attention to anything... except staring at Evan in a kinda creepy way.

_Damn, how did I not know how fluffy Evan’s hair is? Or how fucking cute he is when he bites his lip? Shit, I kinda wished Miraculouses didn’t exist, because I’d have a much better chance of dating Evan. Wait, what am I thinking about? I love Ladybug, and Evan and I are just friends. Just friends, nothing more. I’m friendzoning myself. Yeah. That’s it._

“Connor, you twunk, try to pay attention to the conversation here?” Jared snapped his fingers in front of Connor’s face, earning a scowl from the taller boy. “Be more chill, dude. Evan, control your boyf—”

“Jared!” Evan exclaims, a red blush rising and he covered his face with a white pillow that was sitting on his lap. “Alana, do something, please!”

Alana shrugs, leaning into Zoe’s light touches. “I’m sitting here, watching this unfold. That’s doing something.”

“Alana!” Evan cried out, pouting and embarrassed. He glanced up at Connor, an innocent, doe-like expression of his face.

 _Holy fucking shit, my gaydar is tingling. How the hell did I not notice Evan before?_  Connor bit his lip, feeling his heart throb and his mind was racing. _Think about Ladybug, think about Ladybug...!_

A thought of his reoccurring dream popped up in his head, and Connor nearly doubled over. _Fuck!!_

Luckily, Heidi comes out from the dining room and rescues both of them. “Hey, y’all ready for some tacos?”

All five of them jumped up in excitement, and they quickly followed Heidi into the kitchen. Jared and Zoe battled each other to see who could set the table the fastest and neatest. Alana and Evan helped bring the bowls of lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, onions, salsa, seasonings and other sides to go with the meal. Connor helped to bring out the large plates of hard and soft taco shells. Heidi brought out the large pan of taco-seasoned meat and they all sat down at the wooden table.

Jared claimed one of the farthest seats, with Heidi opposite from him. Alana sat beside Zoe and Jared, while opposite to them, Evan sat beside Jared and Connor. 

The teens looked at Heidi, not exactly sure of what to do next. She chuckles, hand vaguely surveying the food. “Well, dig in you silly kids.”

Dinner goes well for the most part. They all talk about seemingly stupid and pointless things, while Jared takes the lead and they find themselves talking about the most recent akuma attack. 

“A lot of people nearly got hurt, but thank god Ladybug and Cat Noir was there.” He had said, and both Connor and Evan holds their breath.

“Yes, thank goodness indeed. But, were any of you affected at all?” Heidi asked, a bit concerned about the consecutive amount of attacks there have been recently.

“I think the majority of people where affected. I do remember getting hit by the attacks, so that sure was fun.” Zoe says, almost sarcastic in her response.

“I was recording all of it when I was affected. But otherwise, I’m quite fine.” Alana adds, taking some more lettuce from it’s bowl.

Heidi sets down her half eaten taco shell, looking over to Connor and Evan. “How about you two?”

Connor grimaces a bit, lying easily. “Oh, yeah, I got hit too...”

“But we’re okay, it’s all good!” Evan says, a little to quickly and he regrets cutting Connor off. He gives Connor an apologetic look as well, before looking back at his distraught mom.

“I mean, Ladybug and Cat Noir have to do a better job, though. They have to keep all of you guys safe from the akuma.” Heidi frowns, tone a bit shaky.

“They are. They’re doing a perfectly good job of protecting the city.” Alana tries to reassure Heidi, but Heidi isn’t having it.

“I can’t let my son or his friends nearly die because the superheroes where late on the job! I get that they’re just teens, but they’re risking everyone else’s lives!” 

Evan feels his insides turn, and he wishes they’d change to a different subject. “Mom, please, Ladybug and Cat Noir are doing their best. If anything, you should blame Hawk Moth for hurting so many people.”

Heidi gives Evan a tight look of desperation, her eyebrows knitted slightly and she’s trying to hold something in. Finally, she gives them all another tight smile that looks almost too fake, and excuses herself from the table.

Once she leaves, Evan lets out an audible sigh. “I’m sorry, lately my mom has been very uptight about the akuma attacks.” He slides a bit lower in his chair, pushing his plate away.

Giving the blond boy a sympathetic smile, Connor tries encourage Evan a bit more. “Zoe and my parents have been like that as well. Even though we haven’t seen them that much since the rise of Hawk Moth, they still do care and want us safe. Your mom just wants you to be safe, that’s all.”

Evan looks up to Connor again, that same innocent expression from earlier on his face. “Y-you think?” He whispers, lip curled and he’s biting the inside of his cheek.

 _Wow, I’m so gay right now._  “Y-yeah.” Connor nods, giving Evan a small smile and he tries to hide his growing blush.

“Double gay.” Jared comments, and he earns another glare from Connor. 

The teens all wait for Heidi to come back, with them nearly finishing up with their meal. Evan begins to put the plates away, with Connor and Jared helping him clean the table up.

“We should ask your mom about the dishes and cleaning up.” Zoe suggests, and Alana nods besides her. They end up walking down the hallway where Heidi disappeared to, looking for her.

Everything was going great, until Evan hears a loud crash come from the hallway. He looks over to Connor and Jared, who stood still in there spots. “I-I’ll go and check if they’re okay.” 

He runs out of the kitchen and down the hallway, to see a broken picture frame on the ground, along with an akumtized Heidi Hansen standing above it. She’s wearing a ridiculous colour-coded pair of overalls and a long sleeved white shirt, and her face is dark.

“M-Mom?!” Evan exclaims, freezing in his spot.

“No, Evan. Your mommy isn’t here anymore.” Heidi says, her voice deeper than usual. “It’s Parental Control, and I suppose that I need to teach you darn kids a lesson.”

He watches as Heidi bends and picks up the broken picture frame, showing the picture to Evan. Gasping in realization, the two people in the picture were Zoe and Alana.

“Evan, help!” Zoe shouts, banging her fists against the barrier that separates them.

“Please, get us out of here!” Alana screams, trying to push at whatever was trapping them in. They both look distressed, their voices a bit muffled and they look animated.

“Play time is over, Evan. Come, join me. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Parental Control says, and Evan stumbles backwards in horror. 

“C-Connor! Jared! Akuma!” Evan yells out, trying to warn his friends of the threat that stands before him. He watches as his akumatized mom takes another picture frame off of the wall, inspecting it. Her face morphs to a sad expression. 

“Oh... I remember this. You were so young... when your father was still here.” She looks up to Evan, pointing the picture frame at him. “I can still make it happen, we can finally be a family you always wanted us to be.”

Shivering, Evan turns his back to his mom and he bolts to the kitchen. He finds that Jared and Connor must of heard him and they went to safety; they were nowhere to be seen.

Evan escapes to the backyard, and he notices that Parental Control exits though the front of the house. Sighing in relief, he opens his khaki pocket and looks down to Tikki, nodding.

“Tikki, we have to save my mom from Hawk Moth!” He rushes out, too many swirling thoughts in his head at the moment.

Tikki gives Evan a reassuring smile, nodding back. “Of course! Just say what you need to say!” 

Curling his hands into a loose fist, Evan closes his eyes. “Tikki, spots on!”

~~~

Evan follows the chaos that his mom left behind. Many broken picture frames laid on the street, and there were many kids trapped inside.  He also realized that Parental Control must of been able to change other parents into her sidekicks, and all of the parents were taking complete control of their kids. 

He arrive at the main scene, with Cat Noir already there. He already seems to be planning an attack, and Evan joins him. 

“Kitty! You’re okay!” He says, giving a wide smile to Cat Noir. 

Cat Noir gives Evan a charming smile back, and Evan can’t help but to blush this time. _Stop, Cat Noir isn’t Connor. It’s all just a dream._ Evan tells himself, and he tries to tear his eyes away from the super hero.

“Nice to see you, ‘Bugs. Still on for our date tonight?” Cat Noir grins, and Evan chuckles. He hasn’t forgotten, but Taco Tuesday Night has changed some plans for him, especially with he akuma attack. 

“Maybe. Before the akuma, I was having Taco Tuesday, but that was rudely interrupted.” Evan responds, but he still nods his head. “But I’m sure that I’ll see you tonight. That is, if we finish this akuma...”

Just as Evan finished his sentence, a bunch of adults that seemed to be under Parental Control’s spell charged towards them, their cover blown. (It wasn’t like they were hiding, they were pressed together in an alleyway, but still in plain sight.)

“Damn, our _purr_ fect hiding spot has been discovered!” Cat Noir _tsk_ ed, with his pun intended, as they both jump up and backwards, landing on the rooftops, surveying the scene. 

The two hear Parental Control boom in the distance. “Ladybug and Cat Noir! Hand over your Miraculouses and I just might revert everyone back to normal!”

Evan searches to find where his akumatized mom must be. There’s a large herd of Parental Control’s minions surrounding parts of the Main Street, and they seem to be on high alert. They all hold a picture frame in their hands, and Evan guesses that a bunch of unfortunate kids and teens were stuck in them.

“Heck... how do we get close to her?” Evan mutters, taking another step back, his guard up and his yo-yo in hand. 

“I can hear almost everything perfectly. I can see you boys too. Thanks to Hawk Moth, I practically can keep track of both of you, along with the other naughty kids in my radius!” Parental Control says, but she pauses for a moment. “However... Evan and his boyfriend Connor isn’t near...”

Evan silently thanks the Universe that even his mom, under Hawk Moth’s control, can’t figure out that he’s Ladybug... but that’s also weird as well. How far did Connor get? He didn’t drive his truck, Evan remembers passing it as he ran after Parental Control. 

Cat Noir gives Evan a nudge, and Evan blinks out of his thoughts. “Guess there’s no time for a plan!” He says, before leaping from the rooftop and into action.

Evan jumps after Cat Noir, and they push past the sea of adults and avoid the picture frames. Fighting their way through the adults, they finally come face to face with Parental Control, who holds the picture frame with Alana and Zoe trapped inside in one hand, and Jared in the other. He looks terrified, and doesn’t dare to move.

“Look whose arrived. Ladybug and Cat Noir.” Parental Contorl says, voice full with smugness. She pockets the picture frame, resting her free hand on her hip. “I just found my son’s family friend here too. I’m sure he’d love to tell us where my boy Evan and his boyfriend ran off to...”

Evan’s face heats up, and he quickly tries to shake that thought of Connor and him dating. A boy can dream. 

Jared looks at Evan and Cat Noir, nearly frozen in spot, his mouth moving rigidly. “T-they l-let’s and I d-didn’t now where t-they went!” He stammers out, glancing at where Zoe and Alana were held captive at. “P-please, Ms. Hansen.... let me go and we c-can finish Taco Tuesday Night instead o-of doing this—!”

“Let him go, Parental Control! He doesn’t know where your son or his bo _—friend_ is!” Evan corrects himself, feeling that blush rise up again. He swings his yo-yo at a faster pace, and both he and Cat Noir take a step forward. 

Parental Control snaps her fingers, annoyed. “I’ll let him go if you hand over your guy’s Miraculous, or else he’ll have to help me find my son, or become one with the picture frame too!” Her fingers move closer to Jared’s forehead, ready to turn him into a mindless zombie when Cat Noir throws his baton at them like a boomerang and hits the akumatized villain with it, causing her to let go of Jared.

Evan takes advantage of that split second, and he hurls his yo-yo at Jared, with the magic string wrapping around the boy and  pulling him through the air and to the heroes.

“Shit, we have to get him to safety before we can continue!” Cat Noir says, leaping up to catch his baton that flies back into his hands.

“We might get separated if one of us leaves!” Evan comments, grasping his yo-yo before throwing it in the air. “Lucky Charm!”

A red and black spotted hexagon box falls into Evan’s hands, and he takes a second to register what it means. He nods his head right after understanding what the Lucky Charm meant, and he snaps his fingers. “I know! Cat Noir, grab Jared and follow me!”

~~~

“Why are we in front of Master Fu’s apartment?” Connor asks, confused as he watches Ladybug hold onto the Lucky Charm. He finally lets go of Jared, and subtlety tries to get as far away as he can from that asshole. 

“I’ll be right back, I have to detransform and get a Miraculous! Be on the lookout!” Ladybug responds, running inside and leaving Connor and Jared alone, outside in the cold air. 

Jared looks at Master Fu’s apartment complex, before at Connor. “So... that guy Ladybug was talking about is the one that verve you and him your guy’s Miraculouses?”

Connor nods, playing with his baton. “Yup.” It’s a bit clipped at the end, but he feels bad after. He’s a superhero, he can at least act like one. Jared never really did anything to Connor. Well, for the most part. He was an asshole to Evan and to him before, he did say rude shit to him on the first day of Senior year... Jared is obnoxious and loudmouth and rude, but he also does seem to care for his friends. Some credit has been given.

Then again, what Jared said earlier about his friendship with Evan pisses him off, and he really needs to get his shit straight and be a real, good friend.

He also guesses that it might take a while for Ladybug to come back, so he might as well make small talk. “Jared, right?”

Jared’s attention has been caught, and he grins like a child that has been recognized by a pop star. “Yeah, the one and only Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman!”

 _Oh my fucking god, okay, just get past his cockiness—!_ “Who was this ‘Evan and Connor’ Parental Control was talking about?” _I know who Evan is and I know who I am, ugh, that was a lame question to ask._

Fixing his glasses, Jared’s posture straightens. “Evan Hansen is my family friend who I hang out with, and Connor Murphy is the boy that Evan has been crushing on since the start of the school year.”

Connor blinks. Once, twice, before his lets out a strangled cough and covers part of his face to hide his growing blush. _Holy shit, holy shit? Evan has a crush on me? How the hell— why?_  He wants to keep rambling on internally, but he quickly recovers and continues. “Family friends? Not ‘friend?’”

The shorter boy’s posture sags a bit, his shoulders a bit hunched. “Well, yeah. I mean, I say that a lot because Evan probably just sees me as that. You know, cause I say that to him. I usually joked about it, I thought we were always friends though. Not good friends or anything, but like close enough were the label ‘friends’ seems cool.” His voice turns a bit quiet near the end. 

“But he’s my friend, and I care for him a lot. Hell, if Murphy ever breaks his heart, I’ll yeet that fucker to the sun.” Jared concludes, hands on his hips. “I was also called out by Evan’s other friends, and I was rethinking about everything I’ve said and done to Evan. I realized that I really am a shitty friend. But I’m going to change that about myself.”

 _He’ll yeet me to the sun, got it. And he also has some sort of development? Thank fucking god._ Before Connor can say anything else, Ladybug exits the apartment with the familiar black box in his hand. 

Ladybug looks at them, a bit confused at what was going on just earlier. “Did I miss something?”

Jared shakes his head. “Nope, just fanboying over the most lit superheroes in all of America!”

Connor chuckles, leaning against the brick wall. “What if it’s us?”

Smiling, Ladybug playfully pushes Connor. “And only us?” He looks away from Connor, and holds out the box to Jared, the moment between them fading. “Jared Kleinman, this is the Bee Miraculous. You can help aid Cat Noir and I on this mission, but you must return it after the mission is complete and the akuma has been captured. Are you up for it?”

Jared reaches out for the box, cradling it in his hands and he opens it. A Kwami that looks slightly like a bee pops out of the Bee Miraculous, that takes shape of a grey comb. They gestures one hand to Jared, and bows slightly. “My King.”

Grinning, Jared looks over to Connor and Ladybug. “A Kwami! Damn, this is so cool.”

Nodding, Connor pushes himself off of the brick wall. “Hell yeah.”

Taking the comb from the velvet black box, Jared puts the comb on the side of his hazelnut hair as he listens to his temporary Kwami speak. “I am Pollen, and I am the Kwami of the Bee Miraculous. You have the power to immobilize your opponents, using your special power, called Venom.”

“Pretty fucking cool, nice meeting you Pollen!” Jared nods his head, handing the box back to Ladybug so he can pocket it.

“All is the same. Now, are you ready to transform? Just say, ‘Pollen, buzz on!’” Pollen smiles as she flutters around Jared.

“Fuck yeah! Pollen, buzz on!” Jared exclaims, and a swirl of yellow engulfs Jared. Both Ladybug and Cat Noir watches as Jared is fitted in an androgynous yellow and black spandex suit, wearing a domino yellow and black mask. The tips of his hair is black and yellow, with two black antenna like ribbons coming out from the top of the Bee Miraculous.

Jared’s suit is made up of many tiny hexagons, resembling honeycombs, that cover from his neck, to his shoes. His upper torso is covered with black in a V like shape, with three stripes of black and yellow on the lower part of his torso. His weapon, a spinning top, is comfortably wrapped around his waist. His arms are almost fully covered with black, diagonally cut inwards. The same pattern was also found to be with his boots, but instead above it, on his thighs, were three more stripes as well. The bottoms and tips of his boots has a contrasting yellow as well.

Jared checks out his costume, ecstatic with the transformation. “Oh my god, that was insane!”

Ladybug smiles, glancing over to Connor. “Well then, ready to save the city?”

The new hero waits a moment, like he’s taking everything in. “Totally, let’s kick some ass.”

~~~

“Nice for you to join us again, Ladybug and Cat Noir. And oh, is that a new superhero that’s going to try to stop me?” Parental Control greets them in a mocking way. By now, the majority of the city must of been either captured in the picture frames, or one of Parental Control’s sidekicks.

“It’s King Bee, Hawk Moth.” Jared responds, his spinning top in hand.

Parental Control gives King Bee an unimpressed look, but she still does seem heavily guarded. “Sure thing, but don’t cry when I beat all three of you ungrateful kids.” She points a finger at the three of the supers that stands in front of her. They stand less than 10 meters away, and her minions charge at full speed at them again.

Evan leaps up in the air and runs on the side of the building, slowly closing in on Parental Control. Cat Noir does the same on the other side of the buildings, opposite from Ladybug, while King Bee tosses his spinning top at one of the street lamps, flying in the air much faster than Rena Rouge or Carapace could of been. 

Looking frantically around, Evan searches for what an akumatized object could of been. He notices the necklace that he had given his mom for her birthday, a quick memory of the two of them chilling at home. Only the two of them were home, and it was the only day that she was able to get off. Lately, she’s been working her butt off to get a free day, just for Evan to screw it over and get her akumatized.

“The necklace, the akuma is in the necklace!” Evan shouts, dodging the people that was trying to grab onto him. One person in particular, he notices as Ms. Flemings, has a weird particular glowing spot on her shoulders, and suddenly Evan puts two and two together.

Parental Control’s fingers have a faint glow to it, she probably touches people to set them under her spell or to put them into some sort of trance!

“Cataclysm!” Evan hears Cat Noir shout, and his head whips to see Cat Noir in the air, about to destroy the necklace. But Parental Control has her hands out, and is about too—

“Cat Noir! No!!” Evan screams, and his watches as his akumatized mom hits Cat Noir hand, specifically the Miraculous on his finger, before he was able to touch her. His face twists and his body falls limp, passing Parental Control and crashing to the ground. 

“ _No_!” Evan feels like a truck just hit him in the chest, and the yo-yo sits in his hands uselessly. As he runs to Cat Noir and Parental Control, King Bee leaps up and thrusts his spinning top out. 

“Venom!” He exclaims, and the small yellow end of the top glows as well. Reaching out, King Bee pokes the edge of the spinning top against Parental Control’s unguarded arm, which immediately immobilizes her. 

Evan hurriedly grabs ahold of Parental Control’s necklace, throwing it to the ground and stepping on it for good measure. He opens up his yo-yo as the dark purple akuma flutters out, capturing it with ease. Using the magic of the ladybugs, he reverts his city back to normal, before running over to Cat Noir.

Biting his lip, Evan gestures for King Bee to follow him as people begin to crowd around them. “C’mon, something is wrong! The ladybugs didn’t do anything!” Picking up Cat Noir, he and King Bee swing up to the rooftops and take a shortcut to Master Fu’s apartment. 

By the time that they arrive to the apartment, the sun has finally set and Jared de-transforms, thanking Evan for being able to help. He quickly hurries back onto the Main Street, leaving Evan alone with an unconscious Cat Noir. 

With the Bee Miraculous in his hand, and Cat Nor leaning onto Evan, he makes his way up to Master Fu’s complec with no one else noticing and enters the apartment.

“What’s wrong, Evan?” Master Fu asks calmly, giving both Evan and Cat Noir a concerned look. “Should he be up and ready to detransform?”

Grimacing, Evan stammers out a choppy explanation, his muscles tense and his body rigid, fidgeting on his spot on the ground. Finally, Master Fu suggests, “He still had activated his Cataclysm, right? Something must be wrong with either his Kwami or his Miraculous. I tell you what, use you’re Lucky Charm again so that you can use the Miraculous Ladybug to fix the Cataclysm once we can use an object for him to break.”

Quizzed, Evan tilts his head in confusion. “W-why though?”

Master Fu longingly glances outside for a moment, causing Evan to do the same. “I think Hawk Moth did something to Cat Noir’s Miraculous. I need to examine it so I can fix it. Did you see where the akuma hit Cat Noir?”

Frowning, Evan nods. “Right before Cat Noir hit the akuma, Parental Control hit him first.” 

Master Fu nods again, and motions Evan to stand up. They use Cat Noir’s cataclysm, breaking a useless object before Evan uses his Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug to revert the effects. 

“I hope it works.” Evan sighs softly, nervous. “I also have to go back home for Taco Tuesday.”

Waving goodbye, he watches Master Fu enters another room and leaves Cat Noir and him alone. Almost as it was an instinct, Evan kneels and reaches out his hand to brush some loose strands of dark brown hair out of Cat Noir’s face, before standing back up again. “Bye for now, Kitty. I’ll see you soon.”

He hopes that Master Fu will be able to help his partner, and he turns his back to Cat Noir. He takes a step before hearing “W-wait!” and he feels a hand hold onto his wrist. 

Looking back, Evan sees Cat Noir wide awake, his eyes open and expression full of want and need. He hears Cat Noir’s Miraculous beep in it’s final warning, to then see the other superhero engulfed with a black and green light, with Connor Murphy sitting before Evan.

And right after that, Evan’s Miraculous beeped in it’s final warning, and he feels himself detransform as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhehheheheh >;333
> 
> Aaannnddd Zoe is such a mood, honestly. I love her. (I love everyone though XD) She’s the ultimate Tree Bros Shipper right now (with Jared in a close second.)
> 
> PLUS! There’s a Japanese thing where you’d sneeze when someone is talking or thinking of/about you! IDK if it’s totally right, but I just wanted to add this little reference!
> 
> AND AND the names for Evan and Connor’s contact is the same as the ones in Heart Control! That is,,, if you didn’t know that XD
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter! I’m not even sure who even reads this though, I barely get comments and I’ve been getting a bit discouraged since my last update. (Hint hint, if you could be so kind and comment, it’s super duper appreciated and I’d love you for forever if you do!)
> 
> Thanks again!!
> 
> Also ps: wanna chat with me on tumblr? (aka the site I’m 99% on because I have no life) The link: https://trees-and-sky.tumblr.com :DDD


	9. Final Battle Part 1 - Evan/Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been,,,, 7 months? I had started this chapter back in October.... finished a week ago... 
> 
> uhh
> 
> enjoy I guess?

Evan/Connor - Third POV

He couldn’t believe his eyes. Holding onto his wrist was his crush of a solid six months, Connor fucking Murphy. Who happened to be Cat Noir all along. Connor Murphy in a skin-tight, black leather suit. Connor Murphy who’s been flirting with Evan’s superhero persona since... the beginning of it all.

The Connor Murphy he’s been pining after for forever. The Connor he was sure was never going to like him back, he had decided that he would of give Cat Noir a shot. Unrequited feelings be damned.

Slowly, after everything started to click into place. Everything Connor had said to Evan, or what Cat Noir actually said, all of it made sense. A puzzle piece that was finally intertwined and solved.

Evan didn’t know how to feel; happy and relieved that Connor was Cat Noir, that Cat Noir was Connor.

Should he be angry; Cat Noir and Connor (who happened to be the same person) risked a few of his nine lives for Evan? That he kept taking hits for Evan whenever an akuma decided to strike?

Or should he feel upset and betrayed, Connor should of gave Evan a warning, making sure that Evan confirmed that it would be fine to reveal each other’s identity when there was no more threats. To feel betrayed that Connor had seen who Ladybug was under the mask without the other’s consent...

A small, pathetic and clumsy blond boy, that’s who.

“E-Evan?” Connor asked, his voice a bit husky and dry. He licks his lips in anticipation, trying to find the words to say. “You’re... Ladybug.”

Evan supposes that Connor snaps him out of his intense nightmare of a daydream, and he finds himself yanking his wrist out of Connor’s grip, finally forcing himself to breathe and concentrate.

Turning his back to Connor, he feels his body tense and he hugs himself, trying to find comfort to protect himself from the horrifying reality. “Y-yeah, I’m Ladybug. D-disappointed?” _I sure am. I’m disappointed that I could of even think that I had a chance with Connor or even Cat Noir... that I had a chance to finally be someone I always wanted to be... to... to step into the sun._

He feels the tears from at the end of his eyes begin to fall even faster, hot and salty as they drip down his cheeks and onto his lips. He notices that his hands begin to sweat, and his heartbeat increase. He wipes them away on his blue striped polo shirt and forces himself to breathe in for four, out for seven.

“Wh-what? No, I’m not disappointed. I mean, I’m so relieved that you’re under the mask...” Connor begins, and he stands up from the bamboo mat. Evan feels Connor approach him from behind, but he doesn’t lean into Connor’s arms as he turns around, the taller boy wrapping his arms around him and hugs him.

Their breathes are uneven, with Evan standing there, frozen as he tries to collect his jumbled up thoughts.

A normal person would of returned the hug. _But you aren’t normal. You’re weird and not okay and broken and so screwed up, everything Connor says is just some empty lie. You’re a failure, Evan Hansen._

Evan feels the warmth of Connor’s hands touch his back, but he can’t seem to focus on anything right now. _The Miraculous... the reveal... Connor finding out who I really am..._

The blond pulls away from Connor’s embrace, the warmth disappearing. He squeezes his eyes shut, wanting to disappear, wanting to hide, wanting to escape. A lie upon a lie, in which this boy is nothing, absolutely fucking nothing, without a mask. He’s useless, and everything is just a fake dream land he’s always wanted.

“Holy shit, I can’t actually believe it’s you...” Connor continues, stepping closer. He doesn’t reach out to touch Evan, but his presence already burns into Evan’s skin. Connor doesn’t realize that Evan is not okay at the moment, about to break down in front of him. “It’s just... I was scared that Ladybug would be someone I didn’t really know, or someone I hated. Hell, before Jared got the Bee Miraculous, I thought he was Ladybug... stupid, right?”

_Jared might of been better at this, though. At least he has the confidence to do hero stuff._ Evan doesn’t say anything, feeling the growing darkness inside spread everywhere, mixed emotions and no way out, nowhere to hide.

“I’m... just so happy it’s you.” The taller boy finally says, his tone calm and relieved, relaxed and he seems okay.

Evan wishes that he could be okay.

Soon enough, he feels tiny droplets that formed in his eyes drip, no way to stop them as they trailed down his freckled cheeks, onto his shirt that’s been wrinkled down because of Evan’s tense hold onto it. He wasn’t crying because he was happy, he was crying because Connor knows who he really is, and that he won’t be enough for him. He won’t be enough for anyone in New Jersey, that he’d be the cataclysm of the city. He won’t be able to say the day anymore, the pressure building and building up.

Taking a step closer to the door, Evan can finally now grasp onto it. He’s a step closer from running away now; a step away from being able to let everything out. “I-I can’t be t-the Ladybug you want me to be a-anymore, Cat.” Evan stutters, his voice a bit heavier and filled with complete and utter defeat. _What am I saying?_ Everything is all fuzzy and it doesn’t make sense. “I’m -j-just Evan Hansen, the boy t-that was always chasing after y-you. Now I’m the one running. I’m s-sorry I’m not up to your expectations.”

Swinging the door open, he’s about to run before muttering, “Too bad I’m Ladybug. A, a total and utter failure and disappointment too, huh?” He hears Connor speak, but he closes the door shut, before sprinting down the halls and out the apartment front lobby, into the dark night.

There was a part of him that told him that he wasn’t a failure as he ran; that he wasn’t a disappointment, but he doesn’t want to give himself high hopes.

Evan finally catches his breath, a few blocks later, wheezing and clutching onto his shirt, leaning against the wall and his vision blurry. Tikki appears besides him, and he looks at her, scared.

“What do I do, Tikki?” He whispers, voice hoarse and he feels like throwing up. “How can I face him now? Connor Murphy, the boy I’ve liked for so long...? Why is he Cat Noir? Why am I Ladybug?”

He hates it, hates how everything is like this. Ladybug, the most luckiest person in the world, turns out to be Evan Hansen, the most wrecked and broke and unluckiest person ever. He wasn’t ready for this, people might die because of him, people might be hurt and suffer because Evan is ladybug, and not Alana or Zoe or even Jared.

“Evan... talk it out, think, breathe...” Tikki tries to comfort him, patting his back gently and giving him a small hug. “Get home safely, first. It’s late.”

Patting his pockets, Evan searches for any type of cookie from Tikki to eat. He finds a fortune cookie, opening it and passing it to Tikki. Evan reads it, hoping for something that won’t make everything worse.

_Luck will come your way!_ It reads, and Evan wants to rip it to shreds. “I hate this! I hate that I’m me, I hate that I have to deal with being someone with just a mask on! Connor already has seen the real me, and he probably hates me! Why am I like this, why am I the one who's just so— useless!”

Gripping the earrings, he pulls at them harshly and wants to take it off. Go back in time and not become a hero, just be the already invisible Evan Hansen he always has been.

“Please, Evan, don’t think like this!” Tikki says frantically, and she notices a dark purple thing come closer to them.

Evan notices it too, and freezes. It’s an akuma, flying faster and faster to them. _If I get touched, New Jersey will be doomed!_

Looking over to Tikki, he gives her a desperate look before pulling out the earrings, with her vanishing back into hem. The only lucky thing is that he forgot to return the Bee Miraculous box to Master Fu, and he hurriedly put away the earrings with the grey comb.

Evan prays that the box will be found by someone who will know what to do, before throwing it as far as he can in the opposite direction and sprints the other way.

It he was better, none of this would happen. If he could control his anxiety, no one would be hurt. It he could be a good person, maybe Connor would be able to see him as someone whose worthy, who he can like back.

The akuma was faster than he anticipated it to be, and he feels an immense amount of pain swallow him whole and he feels like he’s sinking.

“Misfortune, the weak links of luck and love finally caught up with you. Humiliated by yourself, the anxiety that controls your heart made you run away from something that could of been everything.” A voice says, and Evan is barely able to recognize it as Hawk Moth.

“No, no! You’re wrong. It wasn’t meant to be in the first place! Leave me alone, don’t hurt anyone else!” Evan shouts, fighting the urge to give in and let the now soothingness of the akuma wash over him. He fights the fact that he does want his pain to go away, but it’s hard to not give in. He wants to keep going, but the weaker side of him tells him that he’s not good enough, that he’ll never be good enough.

“Give in, Evan. I’ll get rid of your anxiety if you give me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous... You can finally be okay again, like you always wanted to be.”

“Like I’ve always wanted...?” It’s so hard to say no, it’s so easy to let himself go and say goodbye to what he’s been running away from his whole life.

Before he knows it, everything fades into nothing.

~~~

Connor realizes that he just totally fucked up. First of all, he made Evan cry. Evan Hansen, who happened to also be the superhero he’s been crushing on for forever. Second, he didn’t even consider how much pain Evan might of been in; he betrayed Evan’s trust and wishes to not reveal themselves.

“Oh god, Plagg, what the hell did I just do right now?” He exclaims, just as Master Fu enters the room again.

“You’re fucked,” Plagg snorts, “Good luck on getting the love of you life back.”

“Connor? Where did Ladybug go?” Master Fu asks, holding onto a medical kit. He looks around the room, and there’s no sign of Ladybug or Evan anywhere.

“You mean Evan?” Connor says, suddenly feeling guilt weigh down on his shoulders. “I know that Evan is Ladybug.”

Master Fu blinks, not moving a muscle for a few seconds. Finally, he sets down the medical kit and disappearing off for a minute, the bringing out a clay tea set. “Is that so?” He asks, pouring some tea into the small teacup. Master Fu passes it to Connor and sips his own tea.

“Yeah. I really fucked up this time.” Connor nods grimly, the bittersweetness of the oolong tea getting to him. He drinks it quickly, ignoring how hot it is due to his feelings of irritation that he didn’t run after Evan.

Then again, it might of been good that he didn’t. Give the other some space, give them some time. All relationships need time, all people need space.

“It was just meant to happen. You or him could of ended up revealing to each other no matter what, but today was just the lucky day.” Master Fu pours in some more tea for Connor, seemingly expressionless.

“But, but, I promised him that I wouldn’t, that we wouldn’t reveal ourselves. I was just so happy that it was him, so happy that the superhero I liked was also the boy who is my friend.” Connor rambles, wanting to smack his head against the wooden table. He picks at his chipped nail polish, increasing fighting the urge to jump out of the fourth story window.

Master Fu gives Connor a look, sipping his tea even more slowly. “Excuse me, did you just say ‘friend’?” He asks, setting down his cup.

“Y-yeah... Evan has always been just a friend.” Connor replies, now tapping his fingers against his legs.

Master Fu gives Plagg a concerned look, before clearing his throat and frowning. “I’ve never felt so much pain like this before.” He sighs, and watches Connor drink some more tea. “Connor, are you sure that you don’t like Evan?”

Immediately, Connor spots out his drink, coughing and sputtering and face extremely red. “W-what? Evan is just, he’s really close and nice and selfless and kind and cute, he’s totally my type and I’ve wanted to kiss him a few times but he’s just a—!” He looks at Master Fu, whose very done, and rethinks of what he just said.

“Just a friend?” Plagg repeats, and Connor wishes that he could just throw Plagg all the way to the Han River.

“No! I mean, yes! Evan is just...” He tries to justify his answer, but finds it harder and harder to.

Tapping the table, Master Fu looks at Connor dead in the eye. “I’m not sure if I should be saying this... but... Evan likes you a lot, it’s a hundred percent guaranteed. I’m not sure about your Cat Noir persona, but you really need to rethink about how you feel for him. Once, or if, you realize that you do like him, then this whole love scenario would be easier to resolve.”

Connor fidgets in his spot, thinking about Master Fu’s words. _Do I like him? Evan Hansen... the boy who I didn’t know and who didn’t know me? Evan Hansen, the boy who was the first to understand me, the boy who accepted me for being me... Evan Hansen, the cute, kind, selfless, caring boy who is nearly in all of my classes. Someone who I want to help take his pain away. To show him that he’s worth so much more than what he thinks he is... Evan, someone who I always wished to be Ladybug... who actually is Ladybug!_

It finally clicks, and his cheeks flush and he covers his face with the back of his hand. “I... I do like him.”

Connor stands up form his seat, face flushed and he nearly falls over. “I do, I do like him, I like him and Ladybug, who happens to be the same person!” He exclaims, a giddy, happy feeling spread all over his body. He can’t help but to smile, finally not confused anymore.

Yet reality smacks him in the face, the temporary euphoric feeling disappearing. He sinks back down into his spot. “But... he ran away... ugh, shit, I’m such a fucking dumb—!”

Master Fu gives him another look, and sighs. Patting the table, he gestures to the door. “Go after him, then. Tell him what you want to say and resolve it together.”

Gripping onto his Miraculous, Connor lets it sink in before nodding. “Yeah, thanks.” He says, before running out of the door without a second thought, down the stairs and out the door into the cool night.

Looking around, he hopes that he could get a glimpse of Evan. With only the street lights illuminating the way, he scans the area he found himself in. He’s surprised that a black, shiny box catches his eye, with it lying just under the streetlight, close to one of the sketchy buildings. Walking to it, he picks it up and examines it.

“Is this...” He opens it, before nearly dropping it. Inside is the Bee Miraculous and Ladybug Miraculous. Tikki nor Pollen pop out of the Miraculous, and fear washes over him. He snaps the box, shoving it into his hoodie pocket and sprinting back the way he came from.

“What are you doing?” Plagg asks, and Connor gives him a desperate look.

“Something happened to Evan, there’s no way he’d leave the Miraculous box just laying around like that!” He says, finally coming back to the entrance of Master Fu’s apartment. Bolting up the stairs, he’s relieved to see that everything is the same.

“Master Fu, oh my god, I found the Bee and Ladybug Miraculous just lying on the street! I think Evan is in trouble, I have to go help him!” Connor says frantically. He wants to transform into Cat Noir, but Master Fu stops him.

“Connor, breathe. Think things out clearly.” Master Fu instructs, and he opens the Miraculous box. This time, Tikki and Pollen appear, and Master Fu quickly explains what happened.

A ping comes from his phone, and Connor checks it, to see that Zoe just texted him.

_Zo: Where the hell are you?_

_Zo: There’s a new akumatized villain, and it looks almost like Evan! What the fuck did you do?_

Connor feels his insides churn, and impulsively reaches out his hand to snatch the remote that rested on the wooden table, turning the TV on.

“Another akumatized villain has just appeared, and they seemed to be attacking innocent civilians with some sort of... misfortune pieces of paper? Like fortune cookies that instead reveals people’s worst fears or anxieties and causes them to—.”

The TV cuts off, and Connor lets out a string of swears. “Fuck!” He bangs his hands against the wall, uncontrollable anger flooding through his mind and he doesn’t know how to control it. His eyes trail down to his Miraculous, and he impulsively takes it off.

“This thing is what caused me, caused Evan and I to be such fucking failures! I couldn’t help him, if it weren’t for that earring and this ring, none of this shit would of happened!” He screams, stomping out of Master Fu’s apartment, the loud ringing in his ears drowning out Master Fu’s pleading voice to come back in.

Shoving his hands into his pocket, he feels a piece of paper crumple. Taking it out, he unfolds it and feels everything hurt even more.

_Cat Noir, when you see this, I hope you’ll be back in your civilian form, safe and sound and okay. You’re doing great, keep it up, Kitty! <3 ~ Ladybug :)_

_He must of wrote this when I passed out._ He thinks, and right as he finished his thought, a purple butterfly lands onto the paper.

Connor’s vision shakes, and he can’t see well. His whole body sways, his control slipping away and all of the pain he felt was replaced by a calm, euphoric feeling.

“Calamity... unable to save the person you love the most, unexplainable anger and fear for everything seems to of taken over. Irritation over the littlest things caused you to erupt, and all of your hard work to show everyone your progress has gone down the drain... In exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous, I can get rid of all of that pain, and you can finally feel, no, be okay again.”

The words are so promising, so easy to say yes. His mind races, his rational side screaming at him to fight Hawk Moth. The empty, pain filled part of him quietly whispers Let him get rid of me, and Connor wants both and none of them.

I am Cat Noir, and Evan is Ladybug... if Hawk Moth akumatizes both of us.. there’s no hope left... Connor thinks, and starts to deny Hawk Moth and the urge to give in. But if we both get akumatized, he can’t be able to take our Miraculouses since Fu has them...

“You can be okay again, Connor. Let the akuma do the rest of everything.” His whole body gives in, but to his horror, the voice of Hawk Moth was exactly like his dad’s...

Before he could stop the akuma, his vision blurs and then he feels an eerie darkness wash over him.

~~~

“Tikki, Plagg. Listen to me carefully. Bring all of the Miraculouses to Heidi Hansen. She knows what to do. Pollen, Trixx, and Wayzz, make sure to explain the situation to your owners. Quick, we do not have much time before Hawk Moth will find us. Go, go!”

~~~

Third POV

Tikki and Plagg rush over to Heidi Hansen’s house (with Tikki leading the way, the two of them holding the boxes of the five Miraculouses that was squished together into two boxes.) They don’t say a word, but there was nothing really to be said anyways. Their owners were akumatized by Hawk Moth— what could they say?

Arriving to the house, they find Heidi in front of the TV, with the living room dark and the blue lighting was the only source of light. Heidi gripped onto her cup of cold coffee, and she looked so close to breaking down.

“Excuse me!” Tikki says, and Heidi’s head snaps up to both kwamis. She doesn’t scream, doesn’t show a single sign of fear or terror, unlike Evan or Connor. “Ms. Heidi, we’re Tikki and Plagg, the two kwamis of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous.”

Heidi blinks for a few seconds, muttering to herself before setting down the cup of coffee onto the small oak coffee table. “Fu has sent you two, right?”

Plagg nods, surprised that Heidi knows Master Fu. “Do you know him?” A dumb question, since she didn’t even use formalities to address the guardian of the Miraculouses.

“Yes, he was my mentor when I was younger. I used to wield the Peacock Miraculous before, but it was stolen from me by Hawk Moth.” She explains, and it almost seems surreal.

Tikki was totally shocked— her owner’s mom used to be a Miraculous Holder... and she didn’t even know that. She doesn’t know if Plagg knows that as well.

“Um, we were told to come here, but we don’t know why.” Plagg said, holding up the boxes of the Miraculouses.

Heidi holds out her hand, with both Plagg and Tikki dropping the two boxes into them. “I need to give these Miraculouses back to their owners. Without them, Hawk Moth won’t be able to be stopped.” She nods her head to them.

Reaching for Evan’s phone on the coffee table, she begins to dial a series of numbers. Tikki listens to the familiar voices of Evan’s friends, Zoe, Alana and Jared all answer.

“Could you come to Evan’s house right now? This is Evan’s mom, by the way. Something has happened to Evan and I need your help.”

~~~

“I’m sure you know what these are.” Heidi says, holding out the three Miraculouses, the Fox, the Bee and the Turtle, in front of her. Jared, Alana and Zoe all gap at her, then at the Miraculouses in her hand.

“The Miraculouses?!” They all shout in unison, and Heidi smiles. She gives them out to their respective owners, and the three kids look at each other in absolute shock.

“Don’t be shy, you are all superheroes. Jared, you’re King Bee. Alana, you’re Carapace, and Zoe, you’re Rena Rouge.” She says as the three kids put on their Miraculouses eagerly.

Wayzz, Pollen and Trixx smile at their owners, and listen to Tikki and Plagg inform them on what happened as Heidi explains that it’s up to the three to defeat Misfortune and Calamity, and that Ladybug and Cat Noir won’t be able this time. “I can’t say why, but I just know.” She says, and puts a finger to her lips.

“Hurry and transform, your friends need to be saved from Hawk Moth’s evil clutches.”

Nodding, they all transform at the same time and Heidi gives them one last smile of encouragement. She then watches them spring into action, jumping outside of the back window and run along the rooftops, before turning to Tikki and Plagg.

Putting on her leather jacket, she walks out the door with her car keys in her hand. “My son and his boyfriend are out there, I need to go to Fu’s for a Miraculous.” She says, “C’mon.”

“H-how did you know about your son’s friends being Miraculous Holders?” Tikki asks carefully, trying not to expose Evan and the fact that he is also a holder himself. She also pretends not to notice that Heidi has called Connor Murphy Evan’s boyfriend, and she doesn’t decide to correct Heidi either.

Climbing into her car, she starts the engine and smiles. “It’s not particularly hard. Their voices, their personality, their appearance, I mean, how can you not?”

Plagg nods, clearly impressed.

“Oh, I also know that Evan is Ladybug and his boyfriend is cat Noir.” Her smile turns into a grin, and Tikki and Plagg give her an incredulous look as they try to find the words to say. Heidi pulls the car out of the driveway, and makes her way to the main road.

Heidi drives to Master Fu’s apartment, and no one really talks along the way. Both kwamis are curious about how much Heidi really knows about the Miraculouses, but they don’t dare ask. Finally arriving to Master Fu’s apartment complex, Heidi checks to see if anyone is watching them before exiting the car, the cool, crisp air hitting her face and entering the building with Tikki and Plagg.

The kwamis hide in her pocket as Heidi makes her way up all the way to Master Fu’s room, knocking on the door twice. Master Fu answers without a hesitation, and his face breaks out into a smile, welcoming her in. “Ms. Hansen, it’s nice to see you again after all of these years.” He says calmly, and she bows.

“It is, I’m glad that we’re able to meet once more.” She says, opening her pockets so Tikki and Plagg could fly out. “What should we do about the akumatization? My son Evan and his boyfriend are both akumatized... they can’t use their Miraculouses or it’s all over for us.”

Master Fu has this mysterious glint in his eyes, and he waves Heidi off. “I see you know that the holders of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses are...” He says and asks Heidi to take a seat. “And I have a few ideas, but one of them includes kicking down Hawk Moth’s door and taking his Miraculous via Swat Team...”

He lets out a humorous chuckle, but stops there. “We need two people to wield the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous, and I was thinking for us to... just this once.”

Heidi gaps at him, before furiously shaking her head. “Absolutely not, you’re in no condition to do so.” She pauses, and looks at the small screen of the TV that shows Rena Rouge, Carapace and King Bee already in action. “The kids are already going at Misfortune and Calamity, but by the time we get there, they’ll be down.”

Master Fu looks at the TV too, “I fear that we don’t have enough time, we might have to get some of Connor or Evan’s friends to wield the Miraculouses instead. Michael or Jeremy might be able to—.”

“I’ll do it.” Heidi suddenly blurts out, and Master Fu’s eyes widen in shock. “I’ll take both Miraculouses and fight them.”

Tikki looks at Plagg and then at Master Fu. “But isn't wielding two Miraculouses dangerous? Especially the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous?”

Standing up, Master Fu reaches out and holds onto the two Miraculouses tightly. “Heidi...” His voice falters. “I can’t allow my former student to go out there and risk her life. What happens if Hawk Moth wins? Evan will learn that his mom is dead, and Connor will learn that he was apart of your defeat. Two Miraculouses aren’t stable together, even if it brings you a wish. You’ll have a good chance of—.”

“—dying. I know, I know that I can die. But my son, my child, he’s out there right now. If I don’t step in and do something, he’ll get hurt, he’ll die! I’m no mother if I can’t protect my son.” Heidi raises her voice, now standing up and fighting the urge to take the Miraculouses and run. The grip of her fists on her overalls tighten, lips pressed firmly against each other.

“Master Fu, just this once, please let me do what’s right for my son, my Evan.” She says, holding out her hands towards Master Fu, desperation in her voice.

Master Fu doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, silently looking at the TV and watching both Misfortune and Calamity slowly defeat the three Miraculous holders. Finally, he lets out a quiet and long sigh, before holding out the Miraculouses to Heidi.

Heidi frown turns into a smile, and proceeds to put the Cat Miraculous on, the cool material against her finger. She then takes off her earrings and replaces it with the Ladybug Miraculous.

“You can only use both Miraculouses for a maximum of three hours before it will start harming you. Defeat Hawk Moth, help Evan and Connor, bring all of the Miraculouses back. No fooling around, no doing anything crazy.” Master Fu says strictly.

The blonde grins, “I’m not a child,” she says as she lets out a small chuckle, stretching a bit and trying to loosen the tension from her shoulders, trying to get rid of the nervousness inside. “I did this before, I can do this again.”

Nodding, a bit anxiously, Master Fu manages to smile at his former student, then at Tikki and Plagg. “Be safe, Heidi. It’s your time to shine.”

Swallowing, Heidi closes her eyes and lets her hands fall to her sides. “Tikki, Plagg, Claws Out, Spots On.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please leave a comment! It’s my only form of motivation!! 
> 
> Next chapter will be the final (?) !! I planned to have it to be 20 written one sided pages... that is approximately 7.5K words (if I can do math lol). This chapter is almost 5K words, 14 pages, soooooo yee
> 
> See you in the next chapter (how ever long the next update will be lol)

**Author's Note:**

> You made it, woah! Was it ok? If there was any errors, please tell me in the comments! The next chapter should be up in a few days.  
> Note: In this fic, as explained in the fic, that Evan has gotten better with his depression and anxiety, rather than spiraling in the musical. It is the same with Connor and Zoe, in which they both have gotten help in the early years of their conditions. This is why they’re so OOC. I also changed some parts a bit so it would flow better with the fic!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
